Wolves blaze (Akatsuki wolf pack)
by Bunnyfire
Summary: This is a story about abnormally large wolves and other animals such as short-faced bears all kinds of different animals. It's based on a pack that is called dawn of night, struggling to survive, they are having problems with other packs and short-faced bears, love, compassion,sadness,death,fun,joy and anger, read the story or don't if you don't like it. Sorry for the misspellings.
1. Chapter 1, Run far away

(Aira's p.o.v)(p.o.v means - point of view).

Me and Arora are hunting for food, we are stalking a herd of Caribou when we saw a yellow male Caribou that has drifted away from the herd. Me and my sister both circled around him slowly and quietly, with Arora behind him and me in front, Arora lunged at him biting him on the back leg, the herd then bolted off leaving him for dead. I moved aiming for his side then lunged at him, biting at his shoulder blade. He kicked Arora in the jaw with his other leg and that sent her flying Arora yelped but got back up. He swung his head at me digging his antlers into my back near shoulder my blade and pricing my hide then herald me into a tree, I yelped out in pain but got up, then Me and my sis circled the male Caribou then started attacking him, he stood where he was and attacked us with his antlers, he charged at Arora and hit her with his antlers into Arora's ribs.

Arora yelped in pain, I ran at the Caribou and leaped onto his back then bit down really hard on his neck, while the male Caribou tried over and over again to get me off him, I held on as long as I could until we could bring him down, my sister circled the Caribou waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack and help me kill the male Caribou, (the Caribou are abnormally large and are all different colored some are red and many other colors, and all the other animals like the shout-faced bear and yeah). Arora saw an opening and leaped at the male Caribou grabbing hold with her mouth onto the male Caribou's hind leg near his hip. The male Caribou was bleeding heavily there was blood splatter every where covering the once white snow was now red and white. The male Caribou was starting to get tired, he bellowed out as he fell to the ground. Arora kept her jaws tight on the male Caribou's hip until I finished suffocated him, I did the same but I was the one suffocating the male Caribou, the male Caribou's life slowly faded away with a little struggling and kicking, he eventually died, me and my sister let go then took two steps back and sat side by side panting heavily looking at our kill, we were covered in blood form the Caribou and our cuts. I had cuts all over me and one deep wound on my back just near my left shoulder blade where he stuck his antler into my back just near my shoulder blade, my sister was as cut up as I was but with a deep wound on her right side where her rib cage is, probably when the male Caribou charger at her then hit her.

"come on sis lets eat before the smell of blood attracts something like polar bears wolves snow leopards or a shout-faced bear... and I'm sure you don't want to fight a shout-faced bear, cause I certainly don't!." I pointed out to my sister. "your right I do not repeat DO NOT want to fight with any of them most of all I certainly don't want to fight a shout-faced bear!." Arora exclaimed, we both started eating fast and in high alert our ears twitching in all directions really fast, we did it in turns on looking out while I eat Arora looks around and listens to anything then I look around my sister eats we do that until we are full and done then abandon our kill for who ever wants it. I was looking around and listening when I spotted a brownish black short-faced bear coming out of the snowy white forest, it started trotting towards us then went from a trot into a full on gallop towards us "AHHHH ARORA RUN!." I screamed at my sister, then we both tucked tail and ran as fast as we could away from our kill and the bownish black short-faced bear, but to our fear the short-faced bear didn't stop at our kill it continued to chase us and it was catching up to, " see told you this was going to be a fun day, being chased by a short-faced freak what a day aye!." Arora said sarcastically as we ran for our lives, "yeah and I'm totally loving it, the sun is shining the snow is great and we are both being chased yup what a day!." I answered sarcastically still running though the forest dodging trees.

The short-faced bear was catching up with us "UGH STUPID SHOUT-FACED F**K LEAVE US ALONE!." Arora yelled furiously at the short-faced freak catching up to us. "yelling at that freak show ante going to stop it from chasing us your just wasting your breath!." I said to my sister as we ran, 'think how are we going to get away from it...hmm...ah there is only one way we split up...I'll lead it away from my sister!' I thought to myself I glanced over to my sister. "I'll see you later sis okay!." I said skidding to a stop and turning around and running at the shout-faced bear. "AIRA YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE...WHAT HAPPENED TO STAY TOGETHER..HUH!?." I hear my sis scream out. "I'LL FIND YOU AGAIN NOW RUN...I'LL SEE YOU SOON MAYBE IN TWO DAYS...DON'T WORRY SIS I'LL BE FINE!." I screamed back then jumped onto the brownish black short-faced bears head and over his back then jumped off and kept running as fast as I could I glanced back to see the short-faced freak was following me and my sis running off in a different direction to the way we were running before, 'YES MY PLANE WORKED I SAVED MY SIS!.' I yelled in my head with success...

(Arora's p.o.v)

After watching my sis run over the stubby nosed freak I ran off in a different direction to the way we were running before, I ran a fair way before stopping 'DAME STUPID SIS SHE JUST HAS TO BE THE HERO STUPID SIS!.' I screamed to myself as I walked over to a frozen lake, I heard a stick snap I looked into the direction of the snap to my horror it was a pink female short-faced bear 'AHHHHHHHHH F**K, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE SEES ME!.' I screamed in my head and turned swiftly and ran as fast as I could away from the female short-faced bear, who was now chasing me.

I found a cave I sniffed around there was no scent at all I hid behind a rock as the female short-faced bear ran past, 'I have to find away out the back before the shout snouted f**k gets my scent!.' I thought to myself as I ran to the very back of the cave there was I small hole. The short-faced pink mother f***er, found my scent and is coming to the back off the cave. I started squeezing my way thought the small crack, I made it out just in time too cause I heared the pink f***er swearing under her breath "HA...what's the matter pinky can't get though, I would love to stay and help but I've got go soooooooo cya round pinky f***er!." I cooted as if I was talking to a baby "OOOOO YOU UGLY WOLF YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OFF HERE YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD FILTHY WOLF!." the short-faced mother F***er yelled in pure rage. "okay bye bye fatty face!." I smirked as I heard a loud scrapping noise of claws on rock. I flicked my tail then ran off. I ran up a mountain at full speed and I didn't even slow down as well as dodging trees, bushes and rocks, where I would be safe for now when I got to the top I looked around then lay down breathing heavily. "UGH this day has been the beast day ever!...I wonder how my sis is I'm so worried about her!...what is wrong with those short nosed pigs?...why do that attack us wolves?!" I said out loud to myself sarcasm then worried and asked myself.

I then saw a rather weird looking bird sitting in a tree, I tilted my head to the left side studying the rather small bird, 'WOW, that bird is abnormally small!.' I thought to myself looking in awe at it. The weird bird flow off leaving me all along, I sighed and stood from my lying precision then ran off up another mountain this mountain was more rougher then any mountain I've ever climbed 'hmm this is a good place to stay for the night, I'm sure that no short-faced d**k sucker can climb this ever unless they really want to die or are desperate!.' I smirked at myself just thinking about a short f**k falling to its death, then my stomach growled at me. "ugh...I'm hungry...hmm...I wonder if there is any animals up here!." I said to myself quietly, listening and sniffing around for any kind of small animal to kill and eat. I smelt around until I got a scent of something, but what ever I was smelling there was more then just one, I sniffed around for awhile until I came to a medium sized borrow, I thought of a plan on how I would catch whatever is in the medium sized borrow. I sat on top of the borrow waiting for what ever lives in the borrow too come out, I sat waiting patiently when I hared little pattering in the borrow and it was coming closer to the entrance where I waiting patiently, then I saw a dark yellow abnormally large bunny/hair (the bunnies or hairs are about the size of a dog in this). I swiftly snapped at the hair killing it in the process then ran off up the rocky mountain.

I found a kinda flat rock, I placed my kill on the rock then sat for two seconds then started eating biting and ripping the flesh off then looking around scouting the area and listening of any sounds that may catch my highly sensitive ears, I continued eating until I couldn't get any more flesh off of the carcass. I pushed the bony carcass over the edge of the rock and watched as the carcass collided with rocks on the way down then went splat on a slightly pointed rock below. I sat on the flat rock I ate on for a while, I stood looked around listening then sniffed, I smelt nothing then continued to clime the rocky mountain. I came to another flat rock that has a slightly arched roof, I patter over to the rock climbed onto the flat rock then sat at the end watching the sun set. I sat like that for a few hours watching the sun slowly set behind the mountains in the distance, soon enough the moon arose into the sky, I sucked in a deep breath and howled though out the night four a few hours, I then stood from where I sat howling and walked over to the back and under the arched roof and licked my wounds from the hunt me and my sister did earlier and cleaned the blood off my fur then curled up into a ball and feel into a light sleep and dreamless. Mean while back to Aira...

(Aira's p.o.v)

I have been running for hours on end, I'm currently running though the forest dodging trees bushes and rocks with the short-faced pig hot on my heels. 'UGH...what is the matter with this F***ING short-faced freak!?.' I yelled and questioned myself in head as I ran away from the stupid brownish black short-faced bear. I continued to run though the forest when I came to a lake with a waterfall that looked blistering cold. I skidded to a stop just in time to I almost landed in the lake of freezing cold water, 'ahh what do I do?' I started panicking and paced a long side the lake going back and forth.

I stopped panicking and pacing turned around facing the way the freak would come out off, 'HA I got it I'll wait then jump out of the away when the stupid short face comes bursting out of the forest!.' I though smirking at my idea, but my plan went down the drain as I saw the brownish black short thingy came trotting out of the forest. I growled and beard my canines at the short-faced freak show, it slowed to a walk then stood in font of me, "oh stop that pathetic growling and showing those tiny canines of yours, you know as well as I know your going to die!." the brownish black s**t face mocked me, I didn't listen to him. "hu!...why on earth would I listen to a stubby thing like your self?." I said bitterly and mockingly. "hold your tongue you disgusting vermin...how dare you speak to me like that...I'm the most feared short-faced bear there is!." the freak yelled enraged to what I said. "yeah right I've seen bigger in my time haha...why do you short-faced freaks hunt and kill us wolves I don't get it?" I mocked and asked the freak in font of me, "because your annoying little f**k ups...you better stop mocking me or I'll see to it that you have the most painful death ever!." the freak growled angrily at me, I merle smirked "hehe, why not I mean if I'm going to die anyway I mite as well enjoy mocking you, haha your so stupid!." I exclaimed laughing and mocked him further. He growled harshly at me then started moving close to me, I smirked "haha see ya boldy!." I laughed and mocked him then jumped into the freezing cold lake.

I yelped as the water made contact with my warm skin, I swam to the island in the middle of the lake when I got to the island and onto the bank. I shook as much water off as I possible could, when I was done shaking of the water I was a fluff ball. I saw the brownish black short face swimming over to me, I turned fast and bolted off to the other side of the island and plunger back into the water on the other side of the island, I made it to the other side shook off the water, I looked over to the island saw the freak on the island he dived into the water. 'god they just don't quit!.' I thought to myself panting heavily, I turned and ran off up a mountain as fast as I could. 'UGH...I can't do it anymore I'm to exhausted from all the running!.' I thought as I collapsed into the snow panting heavily and shaking from my lovely swim in freezing cold water. "haha, god I'm so glad me and my sis race each other every day running up and down mountains, other wise I wouldn't still be alive right now!." I chuckled to myself and said out loud to myself.

I stood up and looked at the sun setting 'wow its sun set already...now where is my sister?!.' I asked myself then looked around. 'or better yet where am I?.' I asked myself still looking around, 'hmm..why dose it feel like I was being followed when I ran up the mountain?...but there's no freak and it feels like I'm being watched!?.' I started sniffing around for my sisters scent and for any other thing around. I couldn't find anything on my sister but I caught wif of another wolf, 'well I can't stay here any longer that d**k will most likely be looking for me or who ever is watching me!.' I thought then trotted off down the side of the mountain away from the lake, I pattered through the snow for a few hours, I then came to an open field there where mountains and some kinds of animals all over the place. 'OOOO..I've never seen that kind of animal...are they going to attack me or will they?...maybe they wont cause I'm alone!.' I thought to myself, I patter into the open field and slowly walked though the herd of Oxen then a female Oxen snorted and they all snapped there heads in my direction watching me closely. I tucked my tail in between my legs as I slowly patted though all the Oxen until one came over to me as did the rest I stopped in my tracks as a huge blue and white color old Oxen stood in front of me, "why do you cross here young one and alone?." the huge old female Oxen questioned me. "well its a long story old one!." I answered respectfully and sat on my hind legs, my legs still shaking after the long ran.

"Well I've got time young one!." the old Oxen answered and lay down, "I don't understand...I'm a wolf I kill your kind why do you not run or try to kill me?." I asked very confused. "well your alone yes what could you possibly do to all of us...what is the point in killing one so young and you only kill to eat unlike the short-faced ones!." the old Oxen answered my questions, "hehe...you have a good point...okay since you want to know about why I'm here and alone am I not corrected?!." I said and questioned. The old Oxen just nodded at me, I explained all that happened to me my sister and the short-faced bear, "wow you must be very tired after all that running!" a young brown and dark green male said. "hehe yeah my legs are still shaking after all that running...now if you may excuse me I need to find my sister...it was nice to talk to you all, oh and don't be to happy if you see me again okay, haha bye old one thanks for letting me pass through!." I said laughed and thanked the old one respectfully.

I stood from my sitting precision, "your welcome...you better not be happy to see us again if we shall run into one and other!." the old Oxen answered right back, I chuckled at that and bowed my head to all, "good bye!." I said then trotted out off the open field leaving the huge Oxen in peace, I patter up another mountain it was night fall the half moon shone in the sky I found a rocky cliff I made my way down to a rock that was sticking out of the cliff edge. I sat on the tip of the rock then sucked in a beep breath then howled at the half moon and listened for my sisters howls, I hear no howls from my sister but heard a very deep howl from an unknown wolf that I didn't know it scared me a little but I howl back anyway. I howled for a few hours with the unknown wolf, I stopped howling stood and moved to the back of the rock and licked my wounds and cleaned them and all of the blood off of my fur, then curled up into a ball and drifted off into a deep sleep. Mean while on the mountain to the left ?...

(two wolves p.o.v)

we where scouting around for anything really or intruders from neighboring packs. We were running along when, out of the corner of Zetsu's eye he spotted two intruding wolves he stopped running to studied them one was black and dark purple, the other was pure white, they were stalking a yellow Caribou on our territory, "hey Sasori!, look!." Zetsu said as he patter over to a tree to get a better look, to see if there are more then just the two of them. Sasori stopped running, "what is it Zetsu!." Sasori said as he patter to Zetsu's side. "down there, do you think there from a former pack?." Zetsu asked Sasori, then Zetsu sat on his hind legs and looked down at the two wolves.

"They could be...but the thing that's got me confused is that there's only two and there hunting with only the two of them...alone with no pack to back them up!." Sasori exclaimed as he sat on his hind legs beside Zetsu looking at the two wolves. We both watched as the two unknown wolves attacked the yellow Caribou, it took them awhile to bring the huge yellow Caribou down but they did witch was amazing cause it at lest tacks four or five members in a pack to kill a Caribou, "wow, they seem to work well together...don't you think so?." Zetsu said then asked admiring there team work. "yeah they most certainly are...yeeks look over there!." Sasori said then squeaked looking over to the left. "ahh...a short-faced bear...man I hate them, I can't believe that our leader can tack on two at once!." Zetsu said admiring there leader. "I know but, what are the two wolves going to do?...if that thing sees them, it'll chase them until it kill's them both...unless one of the wolf sacrifices it's self for the other...there is no way those two can kill it on there own!." Sasori explained, looking at the brownish and black short-faced bear then back to the two wolves that were eating and constantly looking around as the other ate then switch.

The white one spotted the short-faced bear, then the short-faced bear started trotting over to them then went into a full on gallop towards them, the white wolf yelled at the black and dark purple one, they both tucked tail and ran off as fast as they could. Zetsu and Sasori watched as the brownish and black short-faced bear galloped right past there kill and was gaining on the two wolves fast. The white wolf then skidded to a stop and ran at the short-faced bear leaped onto its head ran along its back then jumped off and ran as fast as the wolf could, "wise chose that wolf made...sacrifices it's self for the other, now that's a true pack leader!." Zetsu said. "yup that is true!." Sasori agreed with Zetsu as they watched the white wolf lead the short-faced bear away from the black and dark purple one, "Zetsu you follow the black and purple one...I'll go after the White one, okay...then by night fall we report back to the cave and Madara!." Sasori ordered, getting up. "okay!." Zetsu said getting up as well then ran of after the black and dark purple one, as Sasori ran after the white one with the short-faced bear chasing after the white wolf.

(Sasori's p.o.v)

I ran along the snowy mountain dodging trees bushes and rocks and sneaking peaks down at the white wolf as it ran from the short-faced dear. I stopped at a waterfall with a lake at the bottom and the lake has a small island in the middle of it, I saw the white wolf skidded to a stop at the edge of the lakes bank not wanting to fall in I guessed then the white wolf started panicking and pacing back and froth a long side the lake, 'maybe the white wolf is thinking?.' I thought to myself as I sat on my hind legs watching as the white wolf paced back and forth hopelessly, then the white wolf stopped panicking and pacing then turned around facing the way the short-faced bear will pop out of the woods, 'the short-faced bear will show any second now...I wonder what the white wolf is going to do next?!.' I asked myself and watched carefully. I saw the brownish black short-faced bear slow down to a steady trot then came out to the lake where the white wolf is.

I could hear the white wolf growling at the short-faced bear, the short-faced slowed down to a walk then stood in front of the white wolf, then I heard it speak, "oh stop that pathetic growling and showing those tiny canines of yours, you know as well as I know your going to die!." the brownish black short-faced bear said, 'hmm so its a male short-faced bear!.' I thought still listening and watching carefully. "hu!...why on earth would I listen to a stubby thing like yourself?." the white wolf said bitterly and mockingly to the bear. 'ooo so the white one is female interesting!.' I smirked to myself and continued to watch and listen. "hold your tongue you disgusting vermin...how dare you speak to me like that...I'm the most feared short-faced bear there is!." the short-faced bear yelled enraged to what she said. 'haha, short-faced bear's are easy to enrage, she's doing a good job I'll give her that!.' I thought chuckling at the short-faced bear's rage.

"Yeah right I've seen bigger in my time haha...why do you short-faced freaks hunt and kill us wolves I don't get it?" she mocked and asked the freak in front of her, 'wow now that I think about it, short-faced bear can talk and she is talking to it or should I say mocking it!.' I was shocked that the short-faced bear can actually talk. 'well this is use full information for Madara...so it wasn't a waste of time any ways following this female!.' I smirked at my thought's then continued to listen in on their convocation, "because we can and your annoying little f**k ups...you better stop mocking me or I'll see to it that you have the most painful death ever!." the freak growled angrily at her. I saw her merle smirked at him, "hehe, why not I mean if I'm going to die anyway I mite as well enjoy mocking you, haha your so stupid!." she exclaimed laughing and mocked him further. 'this is absolutely hilarious, haha...I like this female, I hope she lives...what am I thinking there is no way she can kill that!.' I chuckled at the scene in front of me then shook it off then got serious. "haha see ya boldy!." she laughed and mocked him then jumped into the lake, 'that must be freezing cold' I thought, I heard a yelp form the white female 'probably when the water made contact with her warm body', I thought shaking just at the thought of jumping into a freezing cold lake.

She swam to the island in the middle of the lake when she got to the island and onto the bank. She shook the water off, when she was done shaking of the water she turned into a fluff ball. I laughed at that, I saw the brownish black short face jump into the freezing cold water and started swimming over to her, she turned fast and bolted off to the other side of the island and plunger back into the water on the other side of the island, she made it to the other side shook off the water yet again with the same results a fluff ball, 'haha she looks so funny when she's like that!.' I laughed again, I looked over to the island again and saw the freak on the island he dived into the water. 'god they just don't stop!.' I thought as I sat there watching the show, she was panting heavily, she then turned and ran off up a mountain as fast as she could. I followed at a safe distance so I wouldn't run into the short-face, I saw the short face turn around and walk back in the direction of the lake, I ran up the mountain quickly I saw her paw prints in the snow and a small amount of blood in the snow, I ran a little more but stopped when I saw her lying in the snow, 'she probably collapsed from exhaustion!.' I thought and sat down on my hind legs watching her, she's panting heavily and shaking probably from her swim in freezing cold water. "haha, god I'm so glad me and my sis race each other every day running up and down mountains, other wise I wouldn't still be alive right now!." she chuckled to herself talking out loud. She stood up and looked at the sun setting 'well its sun set...I better get back!.' I said to myself still looking at the white female, she then looked around.

'probably thinking on what to do now...well I better go and report to Madara!.' I said to myself still looking at the white wolf, she started sniffing around but then stopped then stood there for a few minutes then trotted off down the side of the mountain away from the lake and me "haha, she is going to the Oxen field... and if she keeps going straight ahead then turns to the right she'll come to a mountain that is very tall and rocky witch is where our den is!." I chuckled and told myself. I stood from my sitting precision and ran off to the right onto the other mountain then turned a little to the left and ran along the top of the mountain to get back home. mean while back to Zetsu...

(Zetsu's p.o.v)

I ran after the black and dark purple wolf just as Sasori ordered me to, 'umm what do I call it a she or he?!.' I thought to myself as I ran down the mountain following the black and dark purple wolf but staying a good distance so the wolf wouldn't see me or sniff me out. the black and dark purple wolf ran in a different direction to the way they were going before, the black and dark purple wolf ran a fair way before the black and dark purple wolf stopped, I stopped a fair way away form. The black and dark purple wolf looked quite pissed as the wolf walked onto a frozen river, I and the wolf heard a stick snap I looked into the direction of the snap as well as the wolf, it's a pink female short-faced bear, 'yeeks, I better move before I get spotted by the short-faced bear and the wolf!.' I said in my head calmly and turned swiftly and ran up a medium hill as fast as I could away so I didn't get caught or seen.

I sat on the hill looking down at the wolf and short-faced bear, I watched carefully not wanting to miss anything, the wolf turned swiftly and ran as fast as it could away from the female short-faced bear, who was now chasing the wolf. The wolf found a cave and quickly sniffed around there then the wolf hid behind a rock as the female short-faced bear ran past, 'you better move purple wolf before the pink short-faced bear comes back!.' I thought still sitting there watching as the pink short-faced bear stopped running and sniffed around then started trotting back to the cave where the purple wolf is. The short-faced pink bear, found the purple wolf's scent and then she went into the cave.

I stood from my sitting precision and pattered around 'I wonder if the purple wolf found a way out?.' I thought still keeping my distance incase the purple wolf got out through the back. I saw the purple wolf squeezing it's way thought a small crack, the purple wolf made it out just in time too 'hn..looks like that pink short-faced bear isn't getting wolf tonight...OH!.' I chuckled to myself watching as the purple wolf 'hmm..the wolf is female!.' I thought listening to the female wolf mocking the short-faced bear "HA...what's the matter pinky can't get though, I would love to stay and help but I've got go soooooooo cya round pinky f***er!." She cooted to the pink short-faced bear as if she was talking to a baby, "OOOOO YOU UGLY WOLF YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OFF HERE YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD FILTHY WOLF!." pink short-faced bear yelled in pure rage "ahh they can TALK I never knew they could...and our pack has encountered lots and I mean LOTS of short-faced bears but NEVER hear them speak...hmm!.' I thought shocked that short-faced bears can talk.

"Okay bye bye fatty face!." she smirked then I heard a loud scrapping noise of claws on rock. "I wonder if this female wolf knew that short-faced bear's could talk?." I quietly said to myself watching as the female wolf flicked she tail then ran off. She ran up a mountain, I followed quietly still keeping my distance 'well she may have a bad mouth but she is smart..I'll give her that!.' I thought to myself as I followed her. 'she sure has energy and is fast...and were going up a mountain and she hasn't slowed at all..amazing!.' I admired her energy and speed as we both ran at full speed up the mountain as well as dodging trees bushes and rocks, when we got to the top she looked around then she lay down panting heavily, I sat on my hind legs still keeping my distance from the fast female wolf, I watched her carefully and listened carefully as well. "UGH this day has been the beast day ever!...I wonder how my sis is I'm so worried about her!...what is wrong with those short nosed pigs?...why do they attack us wolves?!" she said out loud to herself sarcasm then worried and asked herself.

'Hmm..sister?..is she referring to the white wolf that Sasori is watching?.' I asked myself she then looked at a rather weird looking bird sitting in a tree, she tilted her head to the left side studying the rather small bird, 'hmm, that bird is abnormally small for things around here!.' I thought to myself looking at it not really interested, I averted my gaze back to the female wolf. She sighed and stood from her lying precision then ran off up another mountain this mountain was more rougher then any mountain, 'SHE HAS TO BE KIDDING ME RIGHT...WE JUST FINISHED CLIMBING THIS MOUNTAIN...thanks Sasori give me the one that's a speed FREAK!.' I screamed in my head as my jaw fell off as I watched the female wolf run up another mountain,'wow she recovered quite fast!.' I thought to myself as I ran off after the lunatic female wolf, I kept up with the female wolf, and then she stopped. "ugh...I'm hungry...hmm...I wonder if there is any animals up here!." she said to herself quietly but I could hear her. she then started sniffing around for any kind of small animal to kill and eat. she smell around until she got a scent of something, but whatever I already know what lived around here bunnies or hairs.

I watched as the female sniffed around then found the borrow that the weird hairs live in, I sat far away not wanting to be sniffed out or spotted, she stood there for a minute then she climbed on to the top of the borrow and waited 'wow...she is smart...this female wolf certainly is weird!' I thought still watching her waiting patiently for a hair to come out of the borrow, then I saw a dark yellow large hair at the entrance of the borrow. She swiftly snapped at the hair killing it in the process then she ran off up the rocky mountain. I followed 'haha...she may be fast and smart but she hasn't even noticed me or has a feeling I'm following her and watching her..funny haha!.' I chuckled as I followed the female wolf up the rocky mountain, She found a kinda flat rock, she placed her kill on the rock then sat for two seconds then started eating biting and ripping the flesh off then looking around scouting the area and listening for any sounds that may catch her highly sensitive ears like she and I think her sister were doing when they were eating off of the Caribou earlier, I continued watching her eat until she couldn't get any more flesh off of the carcass.

She then pushed the bony carcass over the edge of the rock and she watched as the carcass collided with rocks on the way down then went splat on a slightly pointed rock below. She sat on the flat rock she ate on for a while, She stood looked around listening then sniffed, she then continued to climbed the rocky mountain as did I. She stopped when she came to another flat rock that has a slightly arched roof, she patters over to the rock she climbed onto the flat rock then sat at the end watching the sun set. I sat like that for a few hours watching her then looked at the sun slowly set behind the mountains in the distance. I stood form my sitting precision and ran off to the left onto the other mountain then turned a little to the right and ran along the top of the mountain to get back home and report to Madara...

 **the end of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2, Pack life

(Madara's p.o.v)

I was lying down on a flat rock that was a few feet away from the entrance to my den, I lay there looking at the half moon then I gazed at the landscape below me, then I saw Sasori galloping towards the den, Sasori saw me as I stood up, Sasori came charging up to me panting heavily with his tongue hanging out, he sat on his hind legs in front of me and bowed his head, "Madara-sama, Zetsu and I saw two wolves on our territory!...*huff*... Zetsu and I studied them one was black and dark purple, I don't know about the sex of the black and purple one though, but I'm sure Zetsu knows, the other one was pure white and is a female, they were stalking a yellow Caribou, the two of them managed to kill the Caribou, but their meal was interrupted by none other than a short-faced bear, me and Zetsu split up I followed the white female while Zetsu followed the black and purple one, but I found out something writhe while following the white female that the short-faced bear's can speak and the white wolf doesn't have a pack!, Zetsu should be back soon to fill you in on the black and purple one!, Madara-sama!, I don't know what happened to the carcass!, the short-faced bear didn't seem interested in the Caribou carcass!." Sasori explained quickly, "hm!, interesting good work Sasori you may rest now!." I said thinking about all the information I just received from my most trusted scout. Sasori bowed and trotted down to the entrance of the den. I lay down where I lay most the time.

I sat there thinking about the info I got from Sasori, when I heard a light howl snapping my head up with my ears forward the howl was a lone howl , 'hm!. I wonder could that be the white wolf or the dark purple one?, alone howl is when a wolf is trying to find it's pack from being separated from the pack it's self!.' I explained to myself, I then sat up into a sitting precision, I took in a deep breath and howled, my deep howl traveled through the entire valley, the wolf howled lightly again and so did I, we howled for about a hour, 'auh, It feels so good to howl!.' I thought to myself, the wolves lone howls stopped and never started again.

I lay back down looking at the valley again watching the wind blow the trees softly, I then hear pattering in the snow behind me coming in my derision, I turned my head with my ears forwards lazily like towards the pattering noise coming up the mountain, soon enough Zetsu came into sight panting heavily with his tongue hanging out Zetsu trotted up to me then sat on his hind legs and bowed his head.

I sat up and turned about so I was facing him, "Madara-sama, I'm sure Sasori told you about the wolves we encountered doing our usual scouting so I'll just tell you about the black and dark purple wolf!, the purple wolf is female she is kind of like Hidan and she seems to know that short-faced bears can talk cause she talked with one like she already knew!...oh yeah I think her and the white wolf are sisters because they work really well together Sasori and I watch them tack down the Caribou and she doesn't have a pack!, the white one is smaller than the black and purple one but not by much!, that's all Madara-sama!," Zetsu explained quickly like Sasori, "good job Zetsu now go and rest!," I said calmly, "yes Madara-sama!," Zetsu bowed his head then left to rest in the den, I turned as I watched Zetsu leave for the den, I lay back down again looking over the valley again, 'hmm, they are in my territory and by what I've hear from my scouts they don't have a pack and they appear to be sisters interesting...hmm..I wonder if their good at fighting scouting or caring!, well we'll find them soon!.' I thought to myself, I stood from my lying position, I slowly made my way to the entrance of the den. Entering I made my way to the main room where the pack's currently sleeping in the main room of the den, I went to where I sleep and lay down closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

I awoke from my slumber pretty early in the morning, I stretched both my front legs out in front of me and bent my back in ward, then yawned with my tongue sticking out, after I finished stretching I shacked then left the den and my sleeping pack, I went up to our resting place which is just above the entrance to our den, I trotted down the other side where Zetsu came from, I reached the bottom of the mountain to a small lake, I made my way over to the lake and lapped up the cool water with my tongue, I made my way half way up the mountain when I saw a pure white wolf galloping my way and she turns her head looking behind her. She kept running at me then she turns her head in my direction, "eep!." she yelped skidded to a stopped almost touching noses with me, she's panting heavily tongue hanging out, I was about to say something but she did a 360 turn and dashed off in the same direction she came from.

When she was almost out of sight she turned and ran down to the lake I was just at, then suddenly a dark orange short-faced bear came crashing out of the bushes chasing the unknown white wolf, I stood there watching dumbfounded, 'why did she run back in the direction of the short-faced bear?.' I asked myself watching, 'did she do that so I wouldn't have to deal with it or maybe she was panicked?.' I asked myself not sure why she turned around, I stood there deep in thought until I heard a yelp, I looked down but couldn't see anything, I sprint from my spot heading in direction of the yelp, I heard another yelp I plowed through some bushes and saw the dark orange short-faced bear with her leg in his mouth, she was desperately trying to bit at the short-faced bear she was whimpering in pain and growling, I spring at the short-faced bear with my mouth open showing my large fangs, I growled in a very deep and threatening way as I gallop over to them, I jumped onto the short-faced bears back and ran up his back.

Taking hold of his ear in my mouth I bite down hard and pulling back, I heard a yelp from the white female wolf when the dark orange short-faced bear lifted his head and dropped her, the short-faced bear tried to shake me off, I jumped off the short-faced bears back jumping in front of the white wolf who was lying there watching and trying to get up but yelped and fell back down, I faced the shot-faced bear never tacking my eye off him, I growled lowly in a warning way, "this has nothing to do with you dark one this is between me and the white one!." the dark orange short-faced bear growled lowly like me, this caused me to darken my growling, 'so it is true they can talk!.' I think to myself, "and why has it got nothing to do with me when she is a wolf short-faced bear?, besides this is my territory!..Just as low as always, you short nosed bears really are brainless and weak attacking females, what's the matter to weak to take on males weather it's a wolf, bear or a snow lion. Pathetic!." I retorted rising my head, the short-faced bear did not like this so he ran at me full of rage, I smirked I've fort many short-faced bear in my life, 'I'm just going to end this I'm not in the mood for a battle!.' I thought to myself, "you may want to retreat or at least think bear before you die!, I'm way out of your liege!." I warned him but he didn't listen, so I ran at the charging short-faced bear then leaped over him I then turned before the short-faced bear could turn around to attack me I jumped back onto his back and bit down as hard as I could on the back of his neck crunching his spinal cord and the tendons in the back of his neck.

My teeth and fangs pierced his hide going deep into the raw meat and hitting the neck bone blood squirted out everywhere covering the once white snow red, the short-faced bear let out a blood curtailing raw, then I crunched his neck bone with my jaw, there was this sickening cracking sound of my jaw snapping shut on his neck bone, when he started falling I jumped off landing in front of the white wolf who was watching in shock, the dark orange short-faced bear fell dead with a thud and the snow went flying all round him from his body weight and the slit wind created by his body colliding with the ground, blood was pouring out of the huge holes in his hide where I bit him on the back of his neck which is now broken, blood pooled around his body.

I stood watching this then I turned my attentions and head in the direction of the white wolf who gasped lightly when I looked at her, before I could say anything she was up and dashed away with a slit limp, 'wow she fast!, am I that scary -_-', I'm not interested in chasing after her!, I'm going back to the resting place near the den!' I thought to myself sweat dropping.

Looking at the sky, I shift my gaze over to the east seeing the sky lighten up slowly as each minute ticks by. I see the sun beginning to peak over the mountain in the east, "hn" and started back up the mountain to the den, I lay on the same flat rock I was lying on the night before, I lay there watching the sun rise and thinking, 'ugh now we have to try and move that short-faced bear!, then I get Zetsu to tack me and the pack to the yellow Caribou then eat what's left then get Sasori and Zetsu to scout the area again but to find a herd of dear or something, then Sasori will send Zetsu to report to me then we all move out to hunt!' I thought to myself planning the entire day, I then got up and went down into my den or whatever you want to call it mine or the den I don't care, I made my way into the main room of the den where everyone was still all asleep, "Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasuke!, come with me!" I order sternly raising my tone a bit to wake them up, this caused everyone in the pack to awake but Unay she has all ways been a heavy sleeper, "WHY THE F***k ARE YOU WAKING US UP AT THIS TIME IN THE F***ing MORNING!." Hidan yelled angrily at me, I sighed, "well we have to move a short-faced bear away from the den and it's dead!." I explained calmly to everyone except Unay who is still asleep, I then left with Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasuke following behind, hearing some wonderful words from Hidan as we all walked to the exit of the den with the others following me...once we finally moved the short-faced bear we made our way back to the den, "you all can rest then we have other things to attend too later on!." I said calmly as I continued walking to the entrance of the den they seemed to stop and rest in the resting area, as I made my way to the entrance.

I smelt an unknown scent in the entrance, I walked in not really caring about it until I saw a black and dark purple wolf almost can't see purple cause of the dark den maybe. 'hmm!..is she the one that Zetsu told me about?.' I thought as I stood behind the intruder calmly watching every move she made, then she turned around facing me and I think I scared her cause she jumped, latterly all for paws off the cave floor. She took two steps back, 'am I always this scary and I don't even try to be -_-', I feel so unloved!.' I thought to myself sweat dropping, I think the female wolf didn't notice me behind her or catch on that I was watching her, "ahhhh...uhhh...wrong cave sorry!." she said sheepishly then she backed up a little more, "hmm...I've never seen you around a black and dark purple wolf at that!." I stated calmly, "so tell me young one just what are you doing in my den?." I asked calmly slightly interested.

"long story short...I got split from my sister when we were both being chased by a brownish black short-faced d**k!" she stated angrily, then she sat on her hind legs as did I. "after me and my sister got split, I ran into another but it was female and pink!...I got away from her then ran to the mountains...then I climbed up the mountain a bit more killed a bunny thingy then climbed a bit more then I spent the night on a flat rock under a arched roof...I then caught a fif of a bit unfamiliar wolf scent so I followed and it lead me to this cave and so I decided to check it out!...now may I leave I have to find...her?." she explained herself, answering my question, "hmm...well you look strong and fast I would personally like for you to stay!...hmm...and about your sister I'll send my scout too look for her and you may go with him!...only if you don't belong to a pack or do you?." I asked her calmly. "Well no just me and my sis that's all!." I answered, "good now follow me, you are now in my pack whether you like it or not!." I claimed calmly, while standing and walking past her into the main area where the pack sleep. She followed me quietly...

(Arora p.o.v)

I awoke from my slumber under the arched roof and on top of the flat rock. I stood up then started pattering to the side of the rocky mountain then I got a fif of a unfamiliar wolfs scent I started sniffing around the scent went off to the left. I following the scent alone the snowy mountain the scent went off to the left a bit, I followed the scent until I came to a rocky mountain. 'is this a good idea?...I mean I'm following a unfamiliar wolf scent...oh well the outcome can't be too bad now or can it?.' I though as I followed the unfamiliar scent, 'but then again I'm the one who always sticks my nose where it shouldn't be, my sis always tells me that I've got a very high curiosity problem.' I though shrugging it off and I continued to follow the unfamiliar scent, I made my way up the mountain, I got half way up, and then I saw a rather small cave in between two huge boulders on the side of the mountain that had a huge rock sticking out of the side.

I slowly patter over to the cave or den, I sniffed the entrance there's that unfamiliar wolf scent, I was curious so I slowly patter into the cave or den whatever you want to call it. I patter down a narrow tunnel big enough for wolf sized animals, meaning that a short-faced freak couldn't get in here, I came to a large empty space in the cave there was so many different scents of wolves, 'ahhh shit a pack lives here and if I get court I'm dead or they'll force me to stay in the pack!.' I said in my head. I turned to leave but came face to face with a huge black and VERY dark crimson red wolf that has a symbol on his forehead, his eyes are dark crystal crimson, 'AHHHHH... S**T!.' I cursed in my head. The huge male scared the F**K out of me which caused me to jump and tack two steps back, "ahhhh...uhhh...wrong cave sorry!." I told the black and very dark crimson red wolf as I backed up a little more, "hmm...I've never seen you around and a black and dark purple wolf at that!." the black and red male said in a very calmly beep voice, 'ahhhh s**t I have to get out of here!.' I yelled at myself.

"so tell me young one just what are you doing in my cave?." the black and red male asked calmly slightly interested. "long story short...I got split from my sister when we were both being chased by a brownish black short-faced d**k!" I stated angrily and sat on my hind legs as did the black and red male. "after me and my sister got split, I ran into another but it was female and pink!...I got away from her then ran to the mountains...then I climbed up the mountain a bit more killed a bunny thingy then climbed a bit more then I spent the night on a flat rock under a arched roof...I then caught a fif of an unfamiliar wolf scent so I followed and it lead me to this cave and so I decided to check it out!...now may I leave I have to find...her?." I explained myself, answered his question and asked him, "hmm...well you look strong and fast I would personally like for you to stay!...hmm...and about your sister I'll send my scout too look for her and you may go with him!...only if you don't belong to a pack or do you?." the black and red male calmly asking me.

"well no just me and my sis that's all!." I answered, 'OH F**K!...I forgot about that if you don't belong to a pack then you're a rogue or lone wolf that means, I have no choice but be forced to join his pack if he has one that is or he could kill me out right!.' I slightly yelled at myself. "good now follow me, you are now in my pack whether you like it or not!." the black and red male wolf clamed calmly, while standing and walking past me to another tunnel. 'well at least I'll find Aira...I don't mind being in a pack it will be fun and easier to hunt!.' I thought to myself seeing the good side to this. I followed the black and red male and remand quiet.

(Kisame's p.o.v)

me, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Sasuke we were all resting after our tugger war with that dark orange short-faced bear, we all rested on a patch where we all lye and sit when we rest and howl, its little away from the den but not too far away, Itachi decided we all should head in, we all stood and started walking to the entrance to the den, we were just about to enter the cave, when we all smelt a different scent that was unknown but female, "oh looks like we have our selves a fucken unknown wolf and it's in heat too, FUCK YEAH it's a bitch!, I hope I can at least have some fun with her before we kill her or kick her out!." Hidan yells happily, we all sweat-drop, 'oh Hidan your so embarrassing!.' I thought to myself, "oh please Hidan you know Madara-sama wouldn't allow that and if she ends up joining the pack you aren't allowed to mate with her anyway!." I explained to Hidan who is now pouting at me, "well I think Madara-sama has already meet the unknown female cause his scent is here too!." Itachi interjected into the conversation between me and Hidan, "ugh whatever you guys I'm going into see this new in comer, instead of standing here talking about crap!." Kakuzu said irritated with standing at the entrance of the den.

Kakuzu pushed passed everyone and patters into the den followed by everyone else into the den, they all went to the main room where all the females are at the moment, once they all entered the room all eyes fell on the unknown purple and black wolf who is with Madara-sama, "hey Madara-sama who's this hmm?!." Deidara asked Madara-sama who looked at him, "hm!, I'm glad you asked she is our new member her name is Arora, she's the same wolf you where following Zetsu and she picked up your scent that's how she got here!." Madara-sama explained calmly, Zetsu hung his head, "I'm sorry Madara-sama I should have been more careful!." Zetsu apologized, "oh no don't apologized Zetsu!, I was going to lead a group of you to go and find them!, we wouldn't want them with the annoying neighboring pack called Windstorm!, now would we anyway I want Sasori and Arora to go and find the white wolf Sasori was following yesterday before she gets caught by the Windstorm pack or gets killed, Zetsu you will show me and the pack where the yellow Caribou is, now go!." Madara-sama ordered sternly.

Once that was done Sasori and the new wolf called Arora left the den, "okay now that's over with!...Zetsu!." Madara-sama said calmly, "yes Madara-sama?." Zetsu answered, "lead me to the Caribou!." Madara-sama said sternly, "yes sir!." Zetsu replied turning around facing the group behind him, we all moved aside to let him through, "come all of you!." Madara-sama ordered sternly as he followed Zetsu to the entrance, we all let the females go first then we all followed behind the females, 'Unay shouldn't be leaving the den when she's with puppy!, but then again I can remember when Madara-sama decided to leave Unay in the den and that we would bring some meat back for her!, one we didn't/couldn't get enough for her cause she was still very hungry!, seconded it was very hard dragging the meat all the way up the mountain and to the den and third not to mention the short-faced bears!,' I thought to myself as I followed behind Hidan and Kakuzu with Itachi next to me.

 **the end of Chapter 2.**

 **I started writing this story in 2012.**


	3. Chapter 3, Far and Beyond

(Deidara's p.o.v).

I calmly followed behind Itachi and Kisame who are behind Sasuke and Juugo, I'm not really paying attention until I heard Kisame mention miss Unay. 'hey Itachi should miss Unay be leaving the den?!." Kisame whispered in concern to Itachi who just shrugged and continued pattering along, I then noticed Suki next to me while we all made our way to the entrance of the den, "hey Suki..un!." I asked getting Suki's attention, 'huh?" Suki answered, "what's your opinion about miss Unay leaving the den...hmm?." I whispered softly to Suki who was now looking at me.

"well it's a bad idea but she needs food!, remember when we had to drag a hole heap of meat up all those mountains, hills and rocks to get to the den and she was still hungry so it is better if she comes with us!, but it's all so dangerous for a female wolf to be leaving the den when their in pup!, but in my opinion is, it's better than dragging the meat here, but I don't like the idea ether!, there dose that answer your question Deidara?." Suki exclaimed whispering to me as we pattered along following Madara-sama who is following Zetsu.

I looked around at the pack members who are all in a row lines of two, I saw Unay with Yuuki, 'wow...she looks tired...yeah!.' I said in my head looking at Unay, I averted my gaze at Aya who is behind Yuuki with her sister Aika, then something hit me, I looked around but couldn't see him. "hey guys!?..un!." I asked out loud all attention fell on me. "yes Deidara?." Madara-sama growled lowly, "well...ugh...where is Suigetsu...yeah?!." I asked everyone who looked around, I heard a heave sigh come from Madara, "well this is just great...who saw him last?!." Madara-sama asked irritated but kept his calm composure.

"when I last saw him he was heading for the entrance when you and the other went to move the dead short-faced bear!." Yuki answered harshly, Yuki is kind a harsh and mean but we're all use to it, "did he say anything on where he was going?." Madara-sama asked Yuki calmly, Yuki growled lowly then answered, "he said he was going to get a bloody drink!." Yukia snapped at Madara-sama who just sighed, "we would have seen him if he was getting a drink at the lake!, great he could be anywhere, Deidara and Jugo you two can go and look for him, once you find him come back to the hideout and pick up our scent, now let's go!." Madara-sama ordered sternly before pattering off with Zetsu and everyone else, me and Jugo stood there while they all left soon it was just me and Jugo in the huge now empty den. "well we better go!." Jugo said happily but calmly.

Juugo is a very sweet wolf he's very sensitive, happy, go lucky and hyper but calm he sees life differently to most, he thinks that you should be happy and enjoy your life cause one day you'll pass away, but boy he is one strong wolf, once Pein and him were having a fight, I don't know what over though I think a play fight or something, but he managed to defeat Pein, which surprised most of us well whoever was watching, so yeah you don't want to be on his bad side or make him angry. 'him I wonder if he could take Madara-sama down?...un...but then again Madara-sama wouldn't play fight, he would think Jugo was challenging him for alpha...hmm!.' I thought to myself, "yeah lets go get the little shit so we can catch up with the others...yeah!." I answered pattering over to Jugo who stood a fair feet away from me, we both made our way to the entrance seeing all the paw prints of the pack, we trotted to the resting spot then we started sniffing around, we sniffed all over the place slowly sniffing down the mountain, "Jugo did you get anything?...un!." I asked looking to my left where Jugo was sniffing at a bush, "no sorry Deidara!." Jugo answered softly but hyper like.

"I think we should go down lower!..yeah!...then we'll go down a little lower beyond the lake okay!...un!." I explained to Jugo who nodded then we both trotted down the mountain, I yelp in surprise as I slip over in the snow and tumble a little ways down the mountain. Jugo gallops after me, "Hey...Deidara are you okay?!." He calls to me as I roll soon stopping, I blink and stand up. My fur covered in snow, I stretch my neck out and shake my body, "y-y-y-yeah...j-just fine...hm!." I reply as I shake my body, the loose snow falls from my coat down to the snowy ground. We continue down the mountain to the lake, we see dry blood on the snow and am imprint of a bear lying in the snow, paw prints all around and a drag mark leading to a carcass. I followed the drag mark while Jugo started sniffing around the lake, I came to a dead orange short-faced bear, I studied the massive creature, the bear's neck had beep bite marks in it and its neck looked broken.

I turn around and head back to the lake, to see Jugo sniffing at some paw prints, "anything?..hmm!." I asked him who looked up at me and shook his head, "no just an unknown scent!, of a wolf!." he answered, I sighed, "let's go beyond the lake shall we?..un!." I asked. He nodded and we both take off to the right of the lake, we came to a small river. Slowing our pace we start sniffing around in separate directions, "Deidara over here!." Jugo called to me, I trotted over to him, "what is it?..un!." I asked as I reached the area, "down there!." Jugo answered softly. I looked down there was a medium sized lake with a waterfall from the small river me and Juugo are next to, when I looked down I saw the youngest wolf out of the males that is Suigetsu doesn't know how to follow a scent yet.

He can find one but other scents cause him to lose his way and head the wrong way. Suigetsu appeared to be lost he runs one way then changes direction looking lost as ever, he then stood there with his head down. He looked up and the look on his face was complete terror, "well we better go an-" I cut myself off when I heard a gasp come from Jugo, I blink as I see a deep blue short-faced bear walking out of the forest in front of Suigetsu who stood where he was in fear, the short-faced bear pattered through the medium sized lake, "Jugo we better get down there and fast!...un!." I said quickly before Jugo could answer spring from my spot. I charge down the mountain as fast as I can, dodging, trees, bushes, rocks and jumping from boulder to boulder, Jugo was right behind me, the deep blue short-faced bear was now standing in front of Suigetsu the deep blue short-faced bear lifted its huge paw and was ready to hit him. "SUIGETSU GET OUT OF THE WAY!...hmm!." I yelled at Suigetsu who was still frozen on the spot, just before the deep blue bear could hit the young wolf, I leaped in the way just in time and got struck instead by the short-faced bear's huge paw, the force of the strike sent me flying I hit a tree back first and yelped. Once I collided with the tree, I slide down the rough bark to flop on the snowy ground, large clumps of snow fall all around after being shook from the tree.

Jugo grabbed Suigetsu by the tale and bit it hard Suigetsu yelped and they both jumped out of the way of the short-faced bear who tried to hit them with it's paw again. I stood up shakily but managed to stay on my feet, I looked at Jugo who looked at me, I nodded, he nods back, I recovered from hitting the tree, I then ran at the short-faced bear and jumped at its side, I bite down hard on its shoulder blade, Jugo on the other hand was leading Suigetsu away back to the den. I ripped off the skin on its shoulder blade as I jumped back not wanting to get hit, I spat the skin/hide out onto the snowy ground, the bear was bleeding badly from its shoulder, I had blood dripping from my fangs and teeth as I growled threateningly and stood in a defensive position ready to jump out of the way.

The short-faced bear roared at me then charged for me, I jumped out of the way and ran around it then leaped at the short-faced bear's right side, but the short-faced bear turns and hit me with its paw I went flying into the lake of freezing cold water I swam to the bank shaking slightly from the freezing water hitting my skin so suddenly, the short-faced bear stood above me looking down at me. The bear opens its mouth, but for some reason it bit down really hard on my front leg witch cased me to yelp and it picks me up and threw me. I went flying through the air, I collide with the snowy ground, I yelped when I hit the ground the snow made my fall a bit softer.

The short-faced bear came over to me opening its mouth again but went for my neck this time, I tried to get away but the bear had its paw on my body preventing escape, the bear closed its mouth right around my neck, I gulped and awaited the pain and to die, 'what the fuck am I doing ant I going to put up a fight?...un!." I mentally slapped myself, I lean up as best as I can and bite down as hard as I can on the side of the bear's face, it hurt the short-faced bear because it grunted in pain but the bear didn't let me go, I could feel the bear mouth tighten and feel it's fangs piercing my skin, the short-faced bear's mouth tightened more, I could feel it's fangs going deeper into my neck, I bit down as hard as I could that didn't work. Desperately I snapped at the short-faced bears head, I managed to bite down on its eye witch in doing so caused it's eye to pop but that didn't work, how I could tell I had pierced it eyeball was because I heard a little pop sound and felt the liquid from the bear's eye run down from my fang into my mouth, 'WHAT THE FUCK?!, what is this short-faced bear on drugs or something?..yeah!.' I thought to myself as I bit down harder, going deeper into the bear's eye socket. I could feel the short-faced bear's fangs go deeper, 'what is wrong with this short-faced bear?, why doesn't it kill me already is it playing with me or something?!.' I thought to myself as I lay there with my mouth around half of the short-faced bear's face and it hanging over me its mouth around my neck slowly crushing my wind pipe/neck, I started having trouble breathing.

Then suddenly the bear lets go of me and roars out in agony, which made the huge bear let go, I breathe in a much needed breath, I looked around to see who saved me, I saw the new member Arora, Sasori and Jugo, "hey I thought you'd need some help!." Jugo said calmly as he pattered over to me, "and it looks like I got here just in the nick of time!." Jugo said proud of himself, I chuckled at that, "look l-like you d-did J-Jugo!...un!." I replied shakily. I coughed out some blood then passed out for what felt like minutes, when I awoke in the den, with Jugo and Suigetsu, "Jugo what happened and where is Arora and Sasori?!...hmm?." I asked worriedly, "oh so your awake, there fine Sasori Arora and me managed to kill the short-faced bear thanks to you for wounding the short-faced bear it made it easier to kill it, who was a male and it spoke or talked, Sasori and Arora are still looking for her sister!." Jugo explained sweetly but calmly, "can you stand?." Jugo asked softly.

"yeah I think so!...hmm!." I answered as I stood on up, after I could stand properly with out falling over, me, Jugo and Suigetsu went to the entrance and started tracing the pack well Jugo anyway I followed slowly limping as well as in pain and sore, I followed Juugo who was sniffed around and slowly pattering along so I could follow, Suigetsu was right beside me with his head down, "there there Suigetsu..yeah!, don't be sad I'm alive ant I and your safe that's all that matters...hmm!, now were going to get something to eat witch will help me heal and get the blood I lost back...un!, now go and help Jugo sniff out the pack...yeah!." I explained softly to Suigetsu who is only 17 mouths old. Suigetsu nodded happily then started sniffing around, Juugo was sniffing along the path following the scent and helping Suigetsu as I followed slowly behind the two.

My neck dripping with blood and my leg was bleeding, it felt like we were just walking and walking and walking, when finally we came to a open field and in the distance we saw the pack, we made our way over to them, then I collapsed and passed out from blood lose all I remember is seeing half the pack running over and other's calmly pattering over to me and other's yelling my name...when I awoke I blinked a few times "hey he's waking up guy's!." I hear a female voice, when my vision cleared I looked around to see I'm under a tree in a big circle made by the entier pack including Madara-sama looking at me, "welcome back sleepy pants!." Kisame welcome me, "hehe...thanks Kisame...un!." I answered weakly. I shakly sat up on my hind legs. "we saved you some meat Deidara!." Aya said softly as Rei and Ren bought over a chunck of meat, "thank you and thanks for saving some for me...yeah!." I said softly as I riped a peace of fleash off the chunk of meat, everyone sat down on their hind legs and watched, "Suigetsu and Zetsu since Sasori hasn't returned you two are going to have to go and scout out a herd of Deer or Oxen and report back if you fine a herd or if its getting dark, we'll go back to the den at sunset!, while we help Deidara and finish the meat off from the carcass!, now move!." Madara-sama ordered sternly, Suigetsu and Zetsu bowed their heads and left the circle and ran off to find a herd going down the open plane.

(Aira's p.o.v).

I ran as fast as I could, okay I'll start from where I was sleeping on the flat rock, I awoke and went to the top of the mountain I ran along it then I went going down the other side once I got to the bottom I came to this open field cover with a thick layer of snow. I trotted softly through the snow to the other side of field when I got to the other side.

I came face to face with a dark orange short-faced bear, I took off to the right, I ran and jumped as far as I could but not far enough to cleared the medium sized rive that ran through the open snowy field, I landed in the freezing cold water I whimpered when I hit the cold water, I ran through the river having a bit of trouble running. The water being up to my chest, once I got to the bank, the opposite side of the river, I shook some of the water of then ran off up the mountain as fast as I could, the short-faced bear being behind me when I got to the top of the mountain I stood there for a sec then shook off some more water, but then I was suddenly hit from behind I yelped in pain, I went flying hitting the ground but I began tumbling down the mountain hit a tree in the process which caused me to yelped in pain it also ceased me from rolling down the mountain out of control.

Sitting up noticing the pain, clenching my teeth I force myself up onto my paws, I fine that my leg is hurt bearding the pain, I turned my head to my hip which now has four slightly deep claw marks that were dripping with blood, I looked up the mountain seeing the tumble marks in the deep snow and some blood, the short-faced bear was doing a fast trot down to me. I growled a bit then ran off to the left, stumbling when my paws/legs sunk into the deep snow, my left hip hurt and so did my right front leg, I had to endure the pain or it would be crunched up in a short-faced bear's mouth. I turned so I'm heading down the mountain, the he was gaining on me, I tried to speed up but just couldn't, the dark orange bear hit me with his front paw sending me down the mountain faster then I was running, 'well I went faster in a painful way!.' I thought to myself as I hit the ground and yet again I started tumbling down the mountain, I yelped when I hit a tree with so much force, I was surprised I didn't break a rib or two.

Standing once again and I darted off down to the gully that lead to another snowy mountain, but this mountain was more slanted up right kind a like a cliff but you could still run along it, once I got to the gully forced myself up the side of the slopped mountain, the dark orange short-faced bear wasn't far behind me, 'ugh...how am I going to get way this time?." I thought clenching my teeth cause of the pain surging through my body, I ran and ran but it felt like I wasn't getting anywhere along with not being able to lose the short-faced bear, looking behind me but I couldn't see the bear, 'hmm, I wonder if he lost me or gave up?, no I bet he'll still be coming, there's no way a short-faced bear would quit that easily!' I thought to myself as I quickly scanned for the him who was supposed to be behind me, I couldn't see anything yet so I turned my head back to watch where I was going only to, "eep!." I yelped and skidded to a stopped, almost touching noses with a huge black and dark crimson red wolf, he's a lot bigger than me.

Panting heavily with my tongue hanging out, I turned around fast and dashed off in the same direction I came from, as I head back a fair distance from the unknown wolf. Thats until I see the short-faced bear not too far away from me. Making a sharp turn to the left and ran down as fast as I could, I then saw a lake, I could hear the crunching of the snow and the cracking and crunching of the bushes and branches as the dark orange bear came crashing out of the bushes, 'well looks like I was right!, here I am running away from a dark orange short-faced bear!, well I guess at least its chasing me and not attacking that black wolf I had almost ran into back there!. I thought to myself, I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I was hit yet again by the short-faced bear's large paws, I yelped when he hit me and when I collided with the snowy ground, the bear grabbed hold of my back leg with his mouth biting down to get a grip, I yelped and forced myself to sit up so I could try and get him off.

I bit him on the nose but that didn't work, I then started snapping desperately at the short-faced bear's face to get him to let go of my leg, I whimpered, yelped in pain and growled threatenly at the bear who was crunching my leg in his mouth, I then heard a very deep and threatenly growled from behind the dark orange bear, I glanced over to see the black male from before with his mouth open showing his large canines, he then sprinted over to the short-faced bear and jumped onto the bears back and ran up his back he took hold of the short-faced bears ear in his mouth biting down and then pull back on his ear.

I yelp when the bear lifted his head tacking me with him then he opened his mouth dropping me onto the snowy ground I whimpered in pain, the short-faced bear tried to shake him off, he jumped off the short-faced bear's back jumping in front of me, I lay there watching, I trying to get up but yelped and fell back down, watched the black male as he stood in front of me, 'why is he helping me when he does not know me?, he doesn't even know who I am!' I thought to myself as I watched, I tried to stand up yet again but fell back down, he growled lowly in a warning way, "this has nothing to do with you dark one this is between me and the white one!." the dark orange short-faced bear growled lowly like he did, the black male then darken his growl, 'ugh..ah..hm..my wound is acing and stinging!.' I clenched my teeth together as I lay there panting, "and why has it got nothing to do with me when she is a wolf bear?, besides don't you have any dignity or pride at all?, attacking an injured!, wow you must have no pride what so ever!." he retorted raising his head showing off his pride, 'wow...he's a very proud and dignified wolf, he must be a leader!..ugh!.' I thought to myself admiring his dignity, I groaned mentally when I moved my left back leg.

The short-faced bear didn't like what the black wolf said so he charged at the wolf full of rage, I lay there watching quietly despite the pain coming from my hip, front leg and my back leg, 'I've fort many short-faced bear and seen many different sizes and by the size of this bear he is very young!.' I thought to myself, as I watched the short-faced bear get closer to me and the black male wolf, "you may want to retreat or at least think bear before you die!, I'm way out of your liege!." the black wolf warned the bear but he didn't heed his warning, then the black wolf sprinted forward and ran at the charging short-faced bear then leaped over him, then he turned before the short-faced bear could turn around to attack him. I watched as all this accrued in front of me, he jumped back onto the bear's back and bit down hard on the back of the neck crushing his spinal cord and the tendons.

I watched a little shocked but more so scared, then blood squirted out everywhere covering the once white snow in red blood, the short-faced bear let out a blood curtailing raw, then there was this sickening cracking sound as his jaw snapped shut on the bear's neck bone, the short-faced bear started falling, the black male wolf jumped off landing in front of me as I watching in shock and fear, the dark orange short-faced bear fell dead with a thud and the snow went flying all round him from his body weight and the slight wind created from his body colliding with the ground, blood was pouring out of the huge holes in his hide where the black wolf bit him, blood pooled around his body, the wolf stood watching this as did I, until the black wolf turned his attentions and head in the direction of me I gasped lightly when he looked at me, before he could say anything I was up and dashed away with a slit limp and in pain, 'yeeks talk about scary!, I wouldn't be so scared if I wasn't so vulnerable!.' I thought to myself as I limped slightly away from the black wolf, the dead short-faced bear and the lake, I limped off going deeper into the snowy forest, I saw a stump with a hole in it. I limped over to the hollow stump and curled up in side it, I started licking my wounds trying to stop the blood flow.

Gently run my tongue over once of the fresh wound that. After a while of constantly licking my wounds they stopped bleeding, I lay my head down on my paws and slowly fell asleep, after having a nap. I crawled out from the hollow stump then trotted off limping still along the spine of the mountain, 'I wonder where my sis is.?' I thought to myself as I trotted slowly through the snow stumbling as I sunk into the deep snow below me, I stopped and turned my head in the direction of the black wolf with my ears forwarded and my tail hanging down, I did a quick shake with my body and continued on but turning down the huge snowy mountain.

~Sasori's p.o.v~.

me and Arora where checking the Oxen plan where I last saw the white wolf, but there was no sign of her anywhere until we came to a flat rock and sniffed around, "that's her that's my sister's scent!, I can't wait to see her again I wonder how she is?." Arora said happily bounding around. Groaned in annoyance at her cheery excitment, I then sniffed at her scent and it lead up the mountain from what I could gather, "well then lets go!." I said calmly and trotted up the mountain with Arora running after me, "may I ask what is your sister's name and tell me why are you and your sister in the north east?" I asked calmly with a tint of curiosity.

"my sisters name is Aira!, well you see we lost our pack from a neighboring pack that has/had about 16 males in the pack I don't know how many females they have/had their a fucked up pack was called Dark Fire that desperately wanted our land and den!, you see our clan was very small we had about 10 members and our packs name was called Snow of Harmony and we didn't have any worries!. Then there was a huge battle between the Dark Fire clan and the Snow of Harmony!, me and Aira fought bravely beside our friends and family!, then our pack leader called a retreat we all tried to retreat me and my sis helped others retreat by fighting or you could say holding them off as the pack fled!, but that was all in vein cause there was a fucken ambush awaiting for use to retreat!." Arora explained as we trotted along the top of the mountain following her sisters scent, her voice heale anger and a tint of sadness, but continued anyway, "we were surrounded with no escape.

By about 13 fucken male wolves had circled around what was left of our pack anyway, five of the males from our pack including the pack leader our father were circled around us females which was our big sister, one of the females, me and Aira, my father and their fucked up leader faced each other, father begged him to spear his pack what was left of it. He didn't like that so he killed our father and had his fucken pack hold the other males back and us females, then our older sister pushed passed both the males from both packs, she was giving herself for the pack saying that he could have her in any way he chooses if he let her pack leave, he liked this so he tock our sis away and we never saw her again, they let what was left of us go, but we had to leave immediately or be killed, as we pattered through the enemy jerk wolves, as we continued pattering on, the fucks started saying dirty things to us females as we passed them, three of the males were badly wounded and bleeding heavily.

Aira growled when a male wolf tried to move closer to the last female besides me and my sister, I lunged at him and snapped my jaws causing him to jump backwards, admittedly I almost knocked Nera over. Anyway, when we got out and away from the Dark Fire packs new den, we still had to get out of their territory but then a blizzard arose we had nowhere to go to get out of the storm, so we spent the night huddled together to keep warm, when the sun raised we awoke to fine the three male wolves had died from blood loss, fatigue and cold, during the freezing cold night. We grieved for them before we left them where they lay, we pattered for hours and hours, then one of those short-faced pricks appeared this one was a light grey and he was big,He ambushed us and got Nera, sadly the only ones that got away was Aira and me, we stayed and helped but we just weren't strong enough, Ruie was the last male of our pack he told me and Aira to run, before he was crunched in the jaw of the short-faced fuck!.

It was horrifying watching as blood splattered the fresh snow and Ruie had gone limp between its jaws. Then we started to retreat and since then me and my sis have been alone hunting and moving around!, there that's the entire story!." Arora explained enraged but sad at the same time, "I'm sorry about what happened!." I said softly feeling empathy for her, "it's not your fault and I don't need pity or empathy!, I've had it pretty good so far!," Arora retorted emotionless, "hn!." was my only reply, by now we were going down a mountain once we got to the bottom following kind a old paw prints that came to a open field covered with a thick layer of snow and a medium sized river running through it, we saw old paw prints trotting over to the other side of the snowy field.

We followed the old paw prints stumbling in the deep snow, when we got to them we saw old bear paw prints and Aira's old paw prints running towards the river then out the other side with bear prints following, "well come on let's follow!." I said sighing softly as I pattered through the river of freezing cold water, I got to the other side and shacked of as much water as I could, since I carefully went through the freezing cold water that only reached my ribs, I was dry from my ribs up, I looked over to where Arora who is still on the opposite side to me, I sweat dropped -_-', "are you coming or not?." I asked a bit irritated, waiting patiently but my patients is running out and fast, "yeah I'm coming don't get your tail in a fucken twist! .." Arora said scowling at me then scowled at the water.

Arora jumped in and desperately tried to get out as fast as she could, she jumped all the way to me, when she got too the bank she splashed me with freezing cold water and she was soaked head to toe and I was soaked from the wave of water she made by jumping to the bank , "oops" she said nervously as she walked fully out of the water, I sighed, "thanks a lot you could have done what I did, but no you had to jump and get soaked then drown me!." I said highly irritated, we both shacked off the water and continued following the scent and the old paw prints up the snowy mountain we stumbled a few times when our paws sunk into the deep snow.

When we got to the top we saw some blood on the snow and old bear prints in the snow going down, we followed them down the snowy mountain seeing old paw prints and tumbling marks in the snow we stumbled some more we came to a tree that looked like something hit it and old blood stained the white snow, we continued following the old paw prints, that went down the mountain then came to a gully, we charged up the snowy mountain following the old paw prints stumbled every now and then, we came to the mountain that has our den, "hey our den is just above us god admit she went this way and we missed her .!." I said irritated, we continued to run until we came to the seen where Madara killed a short-faced bear, "this is where Madara-sama fought a dark orange short-faced bear!." I said looking at the pool of old blood and a drag mark of blood, dirt and snow.

"how do you know?." Arora asked curiously, "well I was lying in our resting place when everyone came back then everyone but Madara-sama stayed!, Itachi explained everything to me!." I explained calmly and emotionless as we looked around the old marks old blood and old paw prints.

We started sniffing around we found the tracks, but we were interrupted, we both heard light pattering on the snow coming from the direction of the den, then Jugo appeared he spotted both of us and harried over to us "Jugo what's wrong?!." I asked alarmed, "well you see Deidara needs help now please follow me!, I'll explain on the way!." Jugo said quickly before running off to the right of the lake we both followed him, Jugo explained that Suigetsu got lost when he went to get a drink and then was attacked by a deep blue short-faced bear and Deidara was fighting the short-faced bear alone, when we got there Deidara was on the ground with the bear on top of him with its mouth around his neck, Deidara wasn't just sitting there he was trying desperately to get the short-faced bear off, Deidara has his mouth on the bear's face digging his teeth into the it's skin, all three of us moved fast, I jumped and landed on his back I bit down as hard as I could, Jugo grabbed hold of the short-faced bear's right back leg and Arora jumped onto his back and bit down hard on his ear and pulled back, the bear roared which caused him to let Deidara go.

We all jumped off of the short-faced bear Jugo went to Deidara as me and Arora fought the short-faced bear, once we killed the bear we helped Jugo tack Deidara back to the den, don't ask how we got there we just managed to get Deidara back to the den, once we got Deidara back to the den, "okay Juugo we have to go okay!, we'll see you soon good luck!. " I said calmly.

Arora bowed her head, "yeah okay good luck to you too!." Juugo answered, me and Arora ran off out of the den and continued our search, we made our way back to where Juugo meet up with us, we caught the scent of her sister Aira. Dashing off following the old paw prints in the snow, as we ran side by side I noticed something, 'she's fast but not as fast as me...I think!.' I thought to myself I glanced at the wolf next to me before returning my gaze back to snowy path, we both spead at full speed along the mountain following the old paw prints and some blood, stopping every now and again to sniff around encase we weren't following the right wolf, we soon came to a hollow stump with a puddle of blood inside. "oh...I hope she's okay or I'm going to fucken kill her!." Arora said mostly to herself, we sniffed around then started following her paw prints again.

ªArora p.o.vª.

I ran along with Sasori along the mountain following my sisters blood and paw prints that started getting fresh. "do you think we are getting closer?." I asked Sasori as we ran side by side, "yeah her blood and paw prints are starting to get fresh!." Sasori answered still looking ahead, I turned my head looking straight ahead like Sasori, we ran side by side, 'I must say him and I make a good team!.' I thought to myself as I gazed at Sasori through the corner of my eye, we continued for awhile before we both slowed down into a light trot, Aira's paw prints where very fresh and the same with her blood on the snow, the paw prints lead us to a small cave made by boulders, we both sniffed around Aira's scent was the only thing around, I pattered into the small cave with Sasori behind me, we pattered through the small tunnel, so we came to a open area, I spotted something white that was curled into a ball at the back of the cave.

I pattered over to it just as I was about to nudge it with my nose, it swung around and lunged at me with its mouth around my neck, Sasori got ready to lung at us, until the wolf let go and licked me, "haha...SIS!." I laughed then lunged at her, we bounced around enjoyed to see each other again, then she stopped and looked at Sasori with her hackles up and growled "who are you?." Aira asked threateningly, "WOAH! easy sis this is Sasori!, he help me fine you!." I said, she stopped growling immediately, "my apology!, I'm Aira I'm sure you all ready know." Aira apologized softly sitting on her back legs, "no need to apologias I would do the same and yes I know who you are!, I'm Sasori!." Sasori said introducing himself and sat on his hind legs as did I, "and Aira I have to tell you something!." I said nervously, "oh..no what did you do?." Aira said worriedly, "well you see when we got split I kind a found this cave and you know about my high curiosity problem well I went into this cave and you see it wasn't just a cave it was a den and well I kind a got caught by the pack leader and well now we are in a pack again!." I explained stuttering nervously and sheepishly, "uah... I know you would get yourself into trouble!..and let me guess Sasori is a part of the pack I am now stuck in right!." Aira stated heaving a sigh, Sasori only nodded.

I smiled in a wolf like way, "well we better get back to the den of the planes!." Sasori said calmly, I nodded and Aira just did a small nod, Sasori stood and turned then pattered to the entrance we followed Sasori to the entrance and through the snowy forest, it was getting dark now we finally made it back to the den, I watched Aira closely all the way here cause she was limping and she seemed to start falling behind as we made our way back to the den, Sasori, me and Aira entered the den, we pattered through the tunnel then we came to this empty cave area.

Sasori pattered to the tunnel that lead to the packs sleeping place, I followed and so did Aira, when we came to into the sleeping area of the cave, everyone was lying around some asleep other half asleep and some wide awake, "hey everyone, Madara-sama we found and brought Arora's sis!," Sasori said respectfully and bowed his head as Madara made his way over, 'hehe...Aira's going all shy now!.' I thought as I watched Madara approach us, "you may go and rest Sasori!." Madara said sternly Sasori bowed his head and left us and when to his sleeping place in the sleep or rest cave area. Madara approached us, "so you're the one I save this morning!." Madara said as he stopped in front of us and sat on his hind legs, I was taken back a bit by this, "I guess so...thanks for saving me you didn't have to!." Aira said softly sitting on her hind legs as well, Aira looked like she was about to pass out from blood lose I guessed.

"well now, you're welcome now let's introduce the you to the others including you Arora!" Madara said calmly, "yes Madara-sama!." I said bowing my head softly, Madara stood from his sitting position as did Aira we pattered into the middle of the room, "everyone this is Aira and Arora there our new members the black and dark purple one his Arora and the white one is Aira!." Madara said sternly but calmly, "everyone in a line and introduce your selves!." Madara said sternly ordering them, "I'm Madara, but you'll call me Madara-sama or leader your choice!." Madara introduced himself, Aira bowed her head "yes Madara-sama!." Aira said softly in respect, Madara pattered off to his sleeping place and watched as everyone introduced themselves, once everyone was aquatinted, Madara came over to us and showed us where we sleep from now on, Aira lay down as soon as she could and fell asleep, I lay down as well and fell into a light sleep.

That the end of chapter 3 review and follow please, thank you. chapter 4 may tack awhile, I don't have much time so I kind of rushed editing this chapter, but remember I did this chapter years ago. I was just editing it as I went.


	4. Chapter 4, Pack Rules

(Yuki's p.o.v)  
I yawned as I sat up on my hind legs and looked around to see half almost the entire pack was still asleep and the ones that were up was Itachi Sasori and the two new pack members, Itachi and Sasori were sitting on their hind legs talking quietly not wanting to awake Madara and the others, the two new members looked like they were going to leave the cave, I stood and ran over to them with my tail in the air I growled lowly, "what do you think you two are doing?." I asked growling getting the attentions of Sasori and Itachi, "nothing that concerns you b****ch!." Arora growled threateningly at me with her hackles raising, "enough Arora we were going to the cave that leads to the entrance to play fight so we don't awake the others!." Aira explained calmly, I growled and Arora growled we both beard our fangs at each other and our hackles were raised, "you're not allowed to leave the cave without Madara-sama's promising!." I growled loudly, "and why should we listen to you?." asked Arora as she growled, "because your a lower rank and I'm a higher rank to the both of you so you have to listen to me!." I exclaimed, "we weren't leaving the cave we were just moving to the next room so we didn't awake anyone!." Aira exclaimed calmly, "so on one is allowed to leave the sleeping quarters without Madara-sama's promising!." I explained growling deeply, "okay then we'll go back to our resting places!." Aira said calmly, "what no way am I listening to her!." Arora almost yelled getting in a fighting position/stance. I did the same, "Arora don't!." Aira said worriedly but it was to late Arora ran at me and I did the same but Aira pushed in between us "sis please-." Aira said worriedly with her head looking at her sister away from me so I cut her off by biting her on the neck hard enough that Aira yelped out in pain as my fangs pierced her skin blood dripped down from her wound on her neck I tugged a bit ripping her skin open, Aira tried to get me off but to no avail witch only open her wound more but I leg go to continue attacking Arora, Aira whimpered and backed down, Arora lunged at me biting down hard on my back, I yelped and I bit down hard on Arora's front leg. Itachi and Sasori trotted over to Aira who was lying down and trying to lick her neck wound that was dripping with blood, with all the commotion going on awoke everyone up to see me and Arora attacking each other and a wounded Aira with Itachi and Sasori licking her neck as well to stop the bleeding.

"ENOUGH!...what in blue blazes in going on here and a this time of the morning!." Madara yelled furiously as he trotted over to me and Arora, because we didn't listens to him when he yelled, Madara bit down hard enough to just get a grip on my back and threw me I almost hit the den wall, 'wow!..Madara-sama is strong I was in the middle of the room and that's about 50/60 meters away!.' I thought to myself as I stood up just to see Madara do the same to Arora and it was funny but scary how Madara made her look like a rag doll. The thing that surprised me the most was that Madara didn't hurt us or pierces our skin with his fangs I don't know how he managed to not hurt us or me anyway, he just threw us away from each other. Madara when over to Aira and asked her something and she answered. I sat down on my hind legs and started to lick my wounds that were bleeding from the fight with Arora. I stopped licking my wounds and looked around to see everyone in the pack awake and whispering everyone except Unay who's still fast asleep.

(Aira's p.o.v)  
After I got bitten on my neck and had my skin and flesh ripped and bleeding, I yelped out in pain trying to get her off to no avail, my wound bleed pretty badly. I backed down tacking six steps back, I lay down and tried to lick my wound to stop it from bleeding, I'm still sore from when I got attacked by the dark orange short-faced bear, you see in my old clan we could do what ever we wanted we could go for a walk in the middle of the night if you wanted, there were no pack rules or laws, Itachi and Sasori trotted over to me "are you alright?." Sasori asked, "y-yes but I can't stop the bleeding!." I answered softly as I tried yet again to lick my wound but failed miserably, "we'll have to like it to stop the bleeding Sasori!" Itachi stated as he took a step forward, "lift your head Aira!." Itachi order, I did as I was told as I lifted my head blood started pouring out of my neck, Itachi started licking fastly, I flinched as the roughness and speed, Sasori joined in liking roughly and fast, I whimpered and flinched, I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes tightly and tried not to move, Itachi and Sasori slowed and licked softly, I opened to my eyes I then hear Madara raw "ENOUGH!...what in blue blazes in going on here and a this time of the morning!." Madara yelled furiously, I lowered my head a little to see Madara trotting over to Arora and Yuki, I watched shocked to see Yuki being bitten on the back by Madara and was thrown and she almost hit the cave wall, Madara did the same to Arora, I had this huge urge to protect my sister I used all my will power to stop from charging at Madara to attack him cause I know that Arora is no match for him and the same for me. I know I would get killed and my wound on my neck would open, I tensed but relaxed when I saw Arora get up shake and didn't have a scratch on her, Madara come over to me, Itachi and Sasori backed off and bowed their heads. my ears went back, "are you okay?." Madara asked, I looked into Madara-sama's crystal crimson coloured eye.

"Y-yes M-Madara-sama!" I answered stuttering but winched when I lowered my head, Madara eyed me for a minute then turned to Itachi and Sasori, "every well..Itachi and Sasori I want you two to explain to me what was going on!." Madara ordered sternly, Itachi spoke first then Sasori added on about what happened between me, Arora and Yuki, after they explained what happened, Madara sighed, "we'll worry about this later!, Sasori you and Zetsu will go and find a herd howl when you find one!, now move!." Madara-sama ordered sternly, "yes Madara-sama?." Sasori answered then Zetsu stepped forward next to Sasori they looked at each other and nodded then galloped off to the entrance to fine a herd, "okay everyone lets go once Yuuki has awoken Unay!." Madara said as he pattered off in the direction of the entrance.

(Sasuke's p.o.v)  
I was awoken too Yuki and the new member Arora fighting in the middle of the den, I sat up on my hind legs and yawned, "hey Kakuzu what's going on?." I whispered to Kakuzu who sat beside me watching, Kakuzu glanced at me through the corner of his eye then averted his gaze back to the females or fight, "a b**ch fight between Yuki and Arora the new member!, I don't really know what happened all I know is that their fighting and Aira the other new member shes wounded cause of Yuki!, you see Aira tried to stop them from fighting then Yuki attacked Aira and bit her on the neck hard enough to bleed her!." Kakuzu explained calmly while watching the mini battle.

"*Yawn* wow it's early, Madara-sama isn't going to like this!." I said as I yawned I stood from my sitting position I stretched my back inward then yawned again and sat back down on my hind legs and watched as Madara yelled and trotted over to them and bit down on Yuki's back first then threw her. Yuki went flying and almost hit the den wall, Madara did the same to Arora, Madara when over to Aira and spoke she answered then Sasori's ears pricked and I knew Madara was talking to Sasori then Zetsu stepped beside Sasori, "well it looks like we're leaving the den then!." I said more so to myself then Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu bolted off to the entrance.

'I knew it well I'm ready!." I whispered to myself. Madara said something along the lines of awaking Unay. 'haha, Unay amazes me how she sleeps through any noise but if you touch her she's wide awake!.' I chuckled to myself as I watched Yuuki awake Unay, I stood from my sitting position along with Kakuzu and Jugo who was sitting next to me, Jugo and I are partners along with everyone else, there's Madara and Unay but they are the alphas and are mates then there's Itachi my brother who's partnered with Kisame then there's Kakuzu and Hidan then there's Sasori and Zetsu then there's Deidara and Suigetsu and last but not least Pein doesn't have a partner, he wants Konan and she wants him we all know I don't know if Madara knows though.

We all followed Madara to the exit of the den. "hey Jugo?." I asked getting Jugo's attention, "yeah Sasuke?." Jugo answered "are you still drooling over Aika?." I asked looking ahead, Jugo looked at me (they can blush) and I looked at him to see a tint of pink on his cheeks, I smirked in a wolfy way, "h-how d-did y-you k-know Sasuke?." Juugo stuttered badly making my smirk widen, "I've seen the way you look at her and I'm your partner remember and don't worry your not the only one who is in love but hides it!." I stated in a matter-of-faced-tone, "why who else is in love?." Juugo asked curiously, "hmm...should I tell you?...hmm..yeah okay but its just between you and me okay Jugo!." I stated seriously Juugo nodded, 'okay I'll start with Pein you see Pein is in love with Konan, then there's Itachi he is in love with Suki but won't show it, then Kisame who loves Yumi, Kakuzu and Hidan love Rei and Yuki, then there's you love Aika and Deidara loves her sister Aya, Saigetsu loves Yuuki and Zetsu loves Ren and that's it, I don't know about Sasori and I'm not interested!." I explained whispering to Jugo as we followed the others through the snow forest, we then heard a howl then another, "lets go!." Madara ordered sternly and trotted off with us all following suit in a trot keeping up with Madara as he trotted, 'I hope the wounded can keep up!.' I thought to myself as we trotted to keep up with Madara, I glanced at everyone they all seemed to be keeping up.

I then caught wif of something, I speed up going into a gallop to get to Madara's side, once I reached Madara I spoke, 'Madara-same something I following us!." I whispered as I keep pace with Madara, 'I know you tack the others to Sasori and Zetsu. I'll tack care of it!. Madara whispered then stopped as did everyone else including me, "follow Sasuke I have to attend to something!." Madara said then ran off following the unfamiliar scent, "come on guys lets go!." I said then started leading the way in a steady trot everyone followed, Jugo speed up to my side, 'what's happening Sasuke?." Jugo asked as we trotted towards the howls, "I don't know but we were being followed by and unknown wolf!." I stated looking ahead, "oh I wonder what it wants!." Juugo stated not really to me, "beats me, who knows maybe it's a message from the enemy pack that they want our land or a friend of Madara-sama or something like that!." I answered anyway, as we trotted on. I glanced around to see if I could spot Madara but Madara was nowhere to be seen, I looked back ahead and continued to trott to the howls that continued every minute or so.

(Ren's p.o.v)  
I trotted along side my elder sister as we followed Sasuke, "hey Rei!." I asked softly."yes Ren what is it?." Rei asked looking at me, "what do you think Madara-sama is doing?." I asked Ren who shrugged her shoulder and turned her head looking ahead again, "I don't know Rei but if it has something to do with helping another pack or fighting the enemy then I'm in and as long as it's beside Madara-sama and my friends then I'll fight to the death!." Rei explained confidently as we trotted along, "Rei is it just me or dose miss Unay doesn't look good I mean she's been slowing down and as been looking sleeper then ever!." I stated sadly, that caused Rei to look a Unay, "I know but their is nothing we can do but just get food for her!." Rei answered as she studied Unay's composure then Rei looked ahead again. I sighed inwardly, "we're almost there just up this mountain!." Sasuke said loud enough for us to hear him, Sasuke took off up the mountain in a fast trot as did all of us, Unay Deidara and Aira where falling behind, "Sasuke...Sasuke!." I said quiet then louder.

"Yes Ren?." Sasuke stopped as did everyone else and looked at me, "miss Unay Dei and Aira have fallen behind!." I exclaimed as I looked back down the mountain to see them struggling to keep up and a good distance away and struggling to climb the mountain manly Unay and Dei. I hear Sasuke curse under his breath about what an idiot he was for not keep an eye on them, Arora trotted back down the mountain to them to help them, "go and help them!, Kisame!, Itachi!, Hidan!, Kakuzu! and Juugo!." Pein ordered sternly, they all nodded at Pein then trotted down to them and try to help them up the mountain, "Sasuke you should never split the pack up and you should always keep an eye on your group/pack!." Pein lectured Sasuke.

"Oh shut up Pein at least he's got the guts to lead when Madara-sama told him to unlike you and Sasuke has never lead before cause when Madara-sama's not leading you take charge!." I spat at Pein who looked at me, "well maybe next time Madara-sama should let me lead!." Pein stated scowling at me I scoffed, "and look what you just did you sent all the warriors, guardians and the males at that down to help two pack members leaving us defenceless!." I stated a fact, Pein snorted in return but said nothing. I smirked, 'WOOT!..I won a spiting match with Pein, oh yeah!.' I screamed in my head, Rei rolled her eyes knowing what I was thinking. Kisame, itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Juugo, Deidara, Arora, Aira and Unay finally caught up to us, we started moving again in a steady trot up the mountain, "Arora you are not allowed to leave the group without permission from the pack leader!." Pein scolded Arora, "well at least she was the first to go and help!," I snapped back, "stop scolding me Ren of else!." Pein snapped back "or else what you're not the alpha wolf!." I spat back, as we trotted up the snowy mountain following Sasuke still, Pein fell silent, I smirked once more I beat Pein again, we made it to the top, "lets tack a little break!." Sasuke said panting slightly as he looked at Unay and Deidara pattered over to them and asked if they were okay. I looked down the snowy mountain to see Madara bolting up the mountain dodging trees, bushes and rocks at a fast speed.

'WOW!, Madara-sama can move when he wants to!.' I thought to myself as I watched Madara getting closer by the minute, I blinked to find Madara right in front of me, I gasped lightly Madara pattered around me and pattered over to Sasuke I turned as Madara pattered passed me, "good job Sasuke you got everyone up here in one peace!." Madara stated as he stood in front of Sasuke, "thank you Mad.-" Sasuke was cut off by Pein "Madara-sama?." Pein asked getting Madara's attention Madara looked a pein sternly, "Sasuke didn't keep and eye on his pack and in doing so spilt the pack in to two groups!." Pein stated, Madara sighed, "I already know Pein, Sasuke did a really great job he may have slipped on not keeping an eye on the pack but he's never lead a pack before and he stopped at the top to tack a break and checked the wounded!." Madara stated matter-of-faculty, Pein stepped back and stayed silent, "okay moving on lets go!, poor Zetsu and Sasori are howling there guts out!." Madara said calmly and chuckled before trotting off again with everyone following after Madara, 'ouch Madara-sama just suck it to Pein!...hmm.. is it just me or is Madara extremely happy this morning?.' I thought snickering as I followed a very abnormally happy Madara. 'piss Rei is it just me or has Madara lost it?. "I whispered to Rei, 'yup all the ordering others around has finally got to his head!. "Rei stated we both laughed quietly as we followed along, we when down the snowy mountain a little faster cause we were going downhill, when we got to the bottom we saw Sasori and Zetsu on top of a medium sized hill.

"Lets go!." Madara ordered calmly we started trotting off following Madara of-course, 'Madara-sama has something to say so that's why he is so happy and it seems it's something good to or maybe he's feeling good!, I think Madara-sama is happy cause he's about to feed his pack!. Madara-sama may not show it but he truly loves his pack and he hates it when we starve or have to go into battle, Madara-sama absolutely loaves it when someone dies, beware Madara-sama may have bad news when we get back you watch his mood may change when we are all full and not hungry!." explained Suki who was just behind us with Konan, Arora and Aira are behind them so they may have heard, Suki has been in the pack much longer them me and my sister, 'believe it or not me and my sis Rei where puppies when we got found by none other then Madara-sama and Unay, Rei and I use to have a mother and father but they were killed by two short-faced bears at least that's what me and Rei think, we lived in a medium sized den in the ground, me and Rei were about two weeks old stuck in this medium den with no parents to tack care of us, one morning we were play fighting with each other waiting for mother and father to come back but they never came, so we waited and waited no one came. then about two day's later me and Rei were starving, we both heard noise coming into the den we didn't know what to do so we cuddled up in the very back of the den, then all of a sudden this mini Madara p.p.s. Rei and I didn't know Madara or Unay back then anyway the wolf that came in, was black and had a VERY dark almost black roan and had crystal crimson eyes he could beryl fit in the den, me and Rei were so scared that we couldn't move or speak, then suddenly a female pushed the black one aside and moved closer to us, she was brown with a white face with blue mixed with yellow eyes, she was much smaller than the male, the male growled.

"Unay what are you doing we have to go!, I don't even know why we came here!." the black male said, "oh hush Madara!." the female named Unay hushed the black male that's named Madara, "there there little ones we're not here to hurt you come little ones we'll protect you!." Unay said softly in a motherly tone, Madara mumbled under his breath, 'she's never been motherly to me!." Madara mumbled, me and Rei ran to Unay, she acted like we were her own, Madara huffed and then sighed, so we followed them back to our den that we currently living in now!." I thought to myself remembering what happened to me and Rei, we trotted up the hill to Sasori and Zetsu who stopped howling, we all stopped as Madara trotted over to gaze down at the herd of Caribou and all the different colors, "okay lets begin shall we!." Madara stated, "okay Suki and Konan you two can circle and stop them from escaping near the river, Rei and Ren you follow Konan and Suki to help them block that once we have at least one of us on two Caribou then you may help and let the herd go, cause they will try to escape via river then they'll go for the mountains surrounding the valley!, as for the rest of us we'll work in a separate group one group tacked down one and the other goes for another that way we get more than one Caribou, okay lets move, Unay dear you stay here with Sasori and Zetsu Deidara if you can, but if not then you may stay, the same with you Aira!." Madara explained sternly, we all nodded our heads, "yes Madara-sama!." everyone all said at the same time, Unay lay down, Sasori and Zetsu standing guard over her sitting on either side of her!.

(Madara's p.o.v)  
After explaining the plan I watched as Suki, Konan, Rei and Ren make their way slowly to the river, once in place we all moved down the hill stalking and picking out which Caribou to track down, about an hour passed and we were already to attack, I lunged forward at a huge black male Caribou along with the others then circle the male Caribou, I jumped at the male Caribou and bit down hard on his neck fresh blood splattered the ground, I glanced around and saw Aira push Pein out of the way and leap at a pure white male Caribou, she did what I did biting the male Caribou on the neck, I jumped back then hurled myself at the black Caribou and bit down hard on his shoulder, we brought down the black male Caribou, by now the herd was gone leaving the two males for dead, I bit down hard on the black males neck I crushed my jaw together killing the Caribou instantly, I glanced over to see the white Caribou down and being killed by Aira, I watched as Pein trotted over and pushed Aira out of the way. Doing the same and bitting down on its neck killing it, now that both Caribou are dead I howled not only sending a sign for the others to come down from the hill and eat but to the gods for the meal.

I wasn't expecting Aira and Arora to start howling then everyone started howling my enter pack howled except Unay Sasori and Zetsu, once we finished gracing the area with sound. I let Unay tack the first bite I then started eating, I glanced over to the other group they just stared at it until Aira bit into it Pein got angry and attacked Aira who attacked Pein defending herself, I watched as Pein really gave it to Aira, she backed down, Pein started eating.

"Looks like Aira doesn't know the rules around here and I think her sister is the same, I think I'll let them find out the hard way no I can't do that *sigh* I better get Pein or Itachi to tell them the rules before they get hurt or something like that!." I muttered to myself as I ate my fill and stepped back and sat on my hind legs gazing at my pack members, Unay ate her fill then everyone dug in, Pein finished and let everyone eat except Aira. But what shocked me was that Arora bit a chunk of meat off of the Caribou and took it over to her but Pein interjected by tacking the meat from Arora roughly and eat it himself. "Unay dear do you think Pein is going over bored?, should I intervene?." I asked Unay not taking my eye of the seen in front of me, I felt Unay move her head, "I think so dear and yes I think you should!, you know how Pein sometimes tacks control over things when you're not around like this for an example!." Unay explained, I sighed, "well I better get over there then!." I stated and stood from my sitting position and trotted over to the other group.

"Now now Pein no one has explained to the two new members about the rules we have, so let her eat!" I stated to Pein as I approached then, Pein looked at me, "okay Madara-sama!." Pein said bowing slightly, "we'll explain the rules to them when we get back to the den well Itachi or you that is, now eat Aira before it's all gone!." I stated and orders Aira to eat, she nodded and slowly made her way to the carcass and began to eat, I chuckled and pattered back over to Unay and the others, I sat on my hind legs I watching them eat then there was a howl that came north from us, I stood up and looked in the direction of the howl, everyone stopped eating and looked in the direction I was looking in, then suddenly a pack of black wolves with one grey wolf come out of the forest walking over to us, I trotted over to the other group that were eating from the white Caribou the others followed me as I trotted over, I stood in front of my pack they all lined up behind me ready to fight except Zetsu Unay and Konan, the leader singled them to attack by howling and lunging forward they started trotting at us and bearing their fangs there hackles rose and they started growling threateningly now they were charging at us, I howled and so did everyone else I and my pack lunged forward at the approaching pack, growling threateningly bearing fangs and our hackles rose, me and the leader charged at each other, it was like in slow motion when we were all charging at each other, the is seemed to speed up when we collided, he bit down on my back as I grabbed him by the front leg and herald him into a tree "what do you want?." I demanded growling threateningly at him.

"I came for your territory and your females, for my leader back home!." he answered as he stood and lunged at me, I took a stepped aside, he slammed into a tree, "stop this foolishness so I suggest you retreat before I kill you!." Madara suggested to the leader 'leader back home?.' I thought to myself as I watched him carefully, he growled then howled, his pack stopped as did mine, I also noticed his pack were all male's, his pack started sitting in a circle around him and me, my pack just stood there watching or waiting for orders, I howled softly, my pack slowly pattered over to us from their positions where they were fighting, I looked over all my pack members, Rei, Ren, Yukki, Deidara, Aira, Suigetsu, Yuki and Suki were wounded but okay, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasuke, Jugo, Arora where fine like they didn't even have a scratch on them, Aika, Aya and Yumi, where bleeding pretty badly but if not to bad they would be okay for now, me and him started moving slowly in a circle watching each others moves, Aira and Arora whimpered I do not know why tho, I kept my eyes on the leader who was the grey one of the pack, I growled threateningly at him he did the same, I lunged forward and latched onto his neck, digging my fangs into his neck, he whimpered he clawed at me and just missed my eye but cut me along my cheek with his sharp claws.

I yelped that caused me to let go, he took the opportunity to latch onto my back digging his fangs in. I swung my head around and bit down just below his neck near the shoulder blades, I ripped him off then threw him on the ground I stood on top of him, "what brings you here answer me!." I growled, "my leader Daikj, sent us to kill pack leaders and kill the males to tack there females!." the fake leader said worried that I would kill him, Arora growled and stepped forward, "you're the f***en Dark Fire pack aren't you?!" Arora growled threateningly, "I know you your one of the pack members from the Snow of Harmony pack that we pillaged, I don't know why he let you go tho, but now he wants you back!." the fake leader said bitterly, "lets se-" Arora was cut off by me "enough!." I ordered Arora stepped back, "you better not come back or next time I will kill you!" I threatened and got off of him, He stood up and ran off his mini pack followed, I snarled.

"Well looks like we are going to have a problem!." I said as I turned to my pack "come on!." I ordered as I walked calmly back to Unay, Zetsu and Konan, everyone followed me when we got back to the others I sat on my hind legs and sighed, "tack care of Akika, Aya and Yumi now, once we finish eating we are all going back to the den!." I ordered sternly, Aira Suki Yuuki attended to Aika, Aya and Yumi, then Arora came over to me and started tending to my wounds, everyone finished tending to the wounded we started eating until there was almost nothing left on the two carcasses, soon enough everyone eat there fill, "okay lets go!." I ordered we all started heading in the direction of the den, we made it to the den everyone lay down tired but full, "Itachi explain the rules to the new members!." I ordered sternly, "yes Madara-sama, Aira and Arora please come her!." Itachi said as he got up and walked to away from the others and started explaining the rules to them, witch are your not allowed to eat until the Alphas are done, you must all way listen to the alpha and never leave the den unless the alpha says so and more, once Itachi finished telling them they came back and lay down, I stood up.

"Thank you Itachi, now about that wolf that was following us, he was a messenger from my little brother Izuna, there is a rumour about the Dark fire and the Windstorm have fused packs so there is no more Windstorm instead there Dark fire from now on, oh and Arora or Aira would you enlighten me on this pack called Dark fire since you seemed to know where they were from, so please enlighten us all!." I explained then ordered sternly I then lay back down as Aira stood up, "I'll enlighten you!." Aira said everyone gathered around, Aira sat down on her hind legs an began, Arora added her own comments and spoke with Aira. Once they finished, I stood, "okay thank you Aira, Arora, everyone it's time to get some rest!." I ordered and pattered over to my sleeping place along with everyone else but.

 **The end of Chapter 4.**

 **Follow and Review please, thank you,** **I did the chapter years ago. Just did a bit of editing it as I went.**


	5. Chapter 5, Reunion

(Arora p.o.v).  
(three months later).  
Its been three months since me and Aira joined we were ranked long distance scouts guardians, messengers, medics and hunters. Madara sent me and my sister Aira to scout me and Aira were scouting the west side of our packs territory while Sasori, Zetsu and Suigetsu scout the north side as well as teaching Suigetsu, he has now been ranked a Upsilon and not only that but Unay was ready to give birth any day now, as me and Aira ran through the snow along the spine of the mountains, dodging trees rocks and bushes on the way, I skidded to a stop, "Aira what is that?." I asked looking down into the valley below us, Aira stopped and pattered next to me, "it looks like a pack of wolves and it looks like their coming this way, um I guess you or I better go and report this to Madara-sama, they look wounded and hurt don't they, not a very big pack if you ask me!." Aira explained softly as she looked at the pack of wolves coming this way, "I'll go, be right back!." I said then dash-ed off back along the spine of the mountain back to the den, I bolted as fast as I could 'god I love running!' I thought to myself and pushed harder off the snow covered ground, I jumped over a log and landed on a bolder then I jumped off that boulder onto another, I leaped off that boulder onto the snow covered ground, I speed-ed up as I came to a small river rushing from the mountains. I jumped over the river and ran up the other side dodging and panting with my tongue sticking out as I ran, I come to the top of the hill, I leaped off the hill sliding down the hill in the snow, it was coming into spring so the snow was slowly melting and we were all shedding our winter coats.

When I got to the bottom I sprinted off, running even faster, I was getting close to our den, I swerved around a tree but crashed into a black wolf. we rolled in the snow when we finally stopped he was on top of me and I was lying on my back, he stood and shacked himself off, I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at me, I could feel my cheeks start to burn. "what's the rush Arora haha?" Sasuke asked as he looked deeply into my eye and chuckled slightly, "u-m I-I hav-e um t-to r-report to M-Madara-sama!." I stuttered admiring Sasukes Light blue silvery eyes that I found myself getting lost in, "why so nerves Arora!." Sasuke teased, I blushed deeper, "I-I-I'm not n-n-ner-ves!." I stuttered badly as I lay there with Sasuke standing over the top of me, Sasuke lowered his muzzle and licked me on the nose shocking me and coursing me to turned bright red, Sasuke then bolted off leaving me there blushing and melting the snow under my now hot body. I rolled over and looked to where Sasuke sprinted off, I shook it off then ran up to the den entrance, but I didn't enter I bolted up to the packs resting place, once I got to the resting place, I saw Madara lying on his rock that stuck out into the sky, "Madara-sama!." I called looking up at the huge black and roan wolf panting from my long run, "yes Arora what is it?." Madara asked looking down at me.

"There is a pack of five or six wolves coming into your territory Madara-sama in the west!." I explained tacking a much need breath, bowing my head, then Madara stood up and left his resting place and pattered down to me, I backed up a little, "go get Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Jugo and Sasuke!." Madara ordered then trotted down to the dens entrance, I sprinted down with Madara but bolted passed him to get Sasuke, I stopped in my tracks and howled into the air, I received a howl back, I sprinted off from where I stood in the direction of the soft howl, I ran over a hill and down to the lake I saw Sasuke, Itachi and Kisame, looking in a lake for fish I guessed for Unay, I trotted to them "Madara-sama want's all three of you now he is waiting at the dens entrance!." I explained panting my eye landed on Sasuke, a light blushed appeared on my cheeks, "okay Arora!" Itachi said smirking in a wolfly way knowing what was going on between me and Sasuke, Kisame on the other hand had his face in the water biting at the fish (fish in this world are the size of a full grown pig).

They did have a small pile of dead fish on the side, "Arora can you get some of the females to get the fish back to Unay?." Itachi asked me, I nodded, "sure!." I said calmly, I suddenly made a sharp turn and ran back to the cave entrance, as I neared the den I saw Madara sitting there patiently waiting, "I got Itachi Sasuke and Kisame!." I said as I approached him and bowed my head, "every well now go get the others!." Madara ordered calmly, I nodded then sprinted into the den, I ran through the entrance tunnel then into the sleeping area, I looked around almost everyone was here, I then spotted Jugo Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Jugo, Hidan and Kakuzu, Madara-sama wants you!, Yuuki, Yumi, Suki and Konan can you go down to the lake in front of den over the hill to get the fish, Itachi's orders!." I panted out getting nodded at from the seven of them, "sure Arora!." Kakuzu said calmly, I nodded then made another sharp turn and sprinted back to the entrance and lay down a little was away form Madara panting, "I got them all Madara-sama!." I said out of breath, "good job Arora!." was all Madara said as he looked out into the snow green forest, Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke appeared along with Jugo, Hidan and Kakuzu who came from the den. "good now that your all here, I got a report from Arora here that there is a pack coming into my territory, lets go and investigate, lead the way Arora!." Madara explained standing from his sitting precision, I stood from my lying precision. I then trotted off to where I came from I then started running faster with the others following me. 

(Aira's p.o.v).  
I watched as Arora ran off, I looked back down at the pack, they looked paranoid and upset as they lay down under a tree in our territory, I sat down on my hind legs and waited for Arora to come back. I heard a crunch in the snow not too far away behind me my ears reacted turning back listening to any kind of sound, I snapped my head around to look behind me, there was nothing there, I relaxed but stayed alert, I looked back down to the small pack they all stood up and started heading towards me up the mountain. I hear another crunch in the snow I snapped my head back in the direction to see a dim red short-faced bear, 'why do I always run into short-faced bears or it's the other way round short-faced bears find me no matter where I am!, why me!' I thought to myself as I stood from my sitting precision and flipped around fast, as the Short-faced bear moved forward towards me, I growled.

"Oh please!, I have a message from my leader Daikj to yours, we will have all your leaders land and females bewared, give Daikj your females and land and we will spear you and your males or you'll face me, you your lead and your family will fall if he doesn't accept this deal!." the red bim short-faced bear explained threateningly as he was talking he moved closer to me I backed away but hit a tree, suddenly he clawed at me leaving a large scar on my side I yelped out, he then grabbed my front leg before I could dodge him, he threw me into a tree I yelped, I stood up then leaped onto his face and bit down hard on his nose I clawed at his face and accidentally popped his right eye, he rared out in pain. He then swiped me off with his paw, I landed in the slow melting snow, he then bit down hard on my neck with his powerful jaws I whimpered out, he then threw me down the mountain, I tumbled down the mountain and rolled off a bolder and fell down to the ground. I yelped as I collided with the snowy ground, I pulled myself to my paws but lifted my right back leg off the ground not putting any pressure on it, 'I must have hurt my leg when I landed, dame him!.' I thought to myself as I looked up to see him leaving, I heard growling behind me, I snapped my head in the direction of the growls, my ears fully forward to see the pack I was spying on, there was a pure black one with white markings on his face and light blue eyes he looked a lot like Madara, I looked at another one that stood next to the pure black male, shadow greyish almost black with a scar on her right front leg with blood red eyes, she looked similar to Madara to me. I looked at another that was yellow with black stripes along her back with bright pink ears and dark blue eyes.

There was a pure black one with a white moon with some stars on her left shoulder and electric blue eyes, there was a light green one he had red dark green along his cheek markings and under his eye and blue and light blue, I didn't know if they were scars or markings but they were yellow, eyes a light blue or grey, I looked at the dark grey one he has a darker gery marking on the snip on his nose his eyes are pinky red he has long canines and long claws, I noticed something small and light pink between the black male and the dark grey almost black female. I snapped my eyes back to the dark grey male, his growl was more threateningly then the others, I growled back but backed away with a limp, I didn't know what to do but I couldn't think of anything all that was on my mind was why a wolf has a messenger as a Short-faced bear and the message I have to give Madara, I slowly backed away still limping, the dark grey one growled threateningly and was ready to leap forward.

I growled threateningly at them as I backed away limping, the pure black one was going to say something but was to late the grey one leaped at me but was shoved out of the way by Madara who was growled threateningly and very deeply, the dark grey one backed off but still growled, "Aira are you okay?." Arora asked skidding to a halt next to me, "no!." I answered then lay down as Arora licked my wounds to stop them from bleeding. Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke Jugo, Hidan and Kakuzu appeared not along after Madara and Arora, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke Jugo, Hidan and Kakuzu stood in front of me and Arora but behind Madara they growled threateningly at the intruders Madara looked like he was ready to kill them, "Aira why didn't you wait for use?." Madara demanded still looking at the intruders "I-I was waiting for you guys to come when a dim red Short-faced bear came out of the forest behind me, he told me to give you a message and then he suddenly attacked me and threw me down here, M-Madara-sama!." I explained softly barely above a whisper, Madara nodded his head, I noticed the pure black on relax and look happy.

"Madara is that you?." the black one asked not sure but took a step forward. "Izuna?." Madara asked unsure, "brother!." the black one named Izuna said happily wagging his tail and pattered over to Madara, "how have you been little bro?." Madara asked wagging his tail happily as well, 'oh so that's Izuna!.' I thought to myself, Izuna's pack wasn't sure what was going on but stayed back, except the shadowy one, "MADARA!, don't tell me your forgot about me!." The shadowy one yelled out raged stepping forward Madara looked at her and he had a confused look on his face and his ears went back in and oops or sorry manner.  
(Madara's p.o.v).  
I looked at my big sister, "sorry Kage... I uh..I didn't recognize you, I can't believe this it's been years since we last spoke!." I stuttered a little, I noticed Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke Jugo, Hidan and Kakuzu were tense and ready to fight, "stand down Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke Jugo, Hidan and Kakuzu!, they are not a threat!." I ordered sternly they relaxed and sat on their hind legs awaiting orders. I turned my head and gazed over my brother's pack his pack was tiny, when I last saw it he at lest had about 22 or more in his pack now I can only count 7 including him, "Izuna what happened?, why is there so few of you?, or did you come to visit?." I asked a hint of suspicion in my concerned voice, I glanced at Izuna's pack then looked Izuna in the eye, I saw hurt sadness and regret, "It..I..w-" Izuna stumbled on his word trying to explain but was cut off by Kage.

"No sadly Madara we did not come to visit!, our pack was attacked by 13 or more Short-faced bears!, we were unaware of the short-faced bears coming!, they all came out of the middle of nowhere!, Izuna ordered us to run to safety me and Nanome and a few of the other females and some of the males fled carrying the two day old pups!, I don't know what happened in the battle field!, I was concentrating to getting Nanay the pup I was carrying at the time out of harms way!. Nanome me and the others ran together up the mountain to the top we ran along the spine of the mountain but then we were cut off by two short-faced bears!, I ran off down the mountain with one other female leading one short-faced bear off!, I don't know what happened to Nanome and the others, I still had Nanay in my mouth!, the female running behind me didn't have a pup!, as we ran I saw a small cave!, we both ran to the cave then Titara the female wolf that was with me told me to hide I wanted to protest but I couldn't my mouth was full I pattered into the cave and placed Nanay down!, I turned to Titara but she was gone!, I hear a faint yelp from a far I wanted to go and help her but I couldn't leave Nanay alone!, the pups were our main priority beside the alphas!, I was unbearable to hear the cries of Titara!, but I had no choice but to stay with Nanay!, so I lay down with Nanay to comfort her!, I lay with her for hours waiting for something, but suddenly there was a snort from th!-" Kage explained I cut her off softly.

"May we talk about this later Kage!, I have things I must attend to back at the den!, you may stay at my den for as long as you like!, heck I don't care if you live with me and my pack or stay in my territor and live!, lets go shal we!, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Jugo and Arora help Aira back to the den!, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kage, Izuna and I will go on a head, we'll head back to my den!, then you can explain what happened if it's not too painful otherwise we can just leave it at that until you're ready!." I ordered sternly and pattered off with them all following behind, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Jugo and Arora help Aira by pushing her up the mountain or biting the lose skin on her neck and haling her up the mountain, it looks pain full but it doesn't hurt, we pattered slowly over the mountain and hills, I looked around us and looked to the back of the group, I noticed something small and pink in the yellowy ones mouth, I averted my head back to the forest in front of me, I sighed inwardly ,'is sounds like there is going to be a war soon in my territory with short-faced bear and maybe more!, I don't know!,' I thought to myself as I pattered along leading the way to my den then it hit me I widened my eyes in realization, 'the message that Aira was given by the dimmed red short-faced bear!, hopefully this message will clear things up!.' I thought to myself as I pattered through the forest in the cold melting snow.

~mini flash back~  
I stood on top of the grey wolf, my pack sitting in a circle around me and the grey wolf "what brings you here answer me!." I growled, "my leader Daikj, sent us to kill pack leaders and kill the males to tack there females!." the fake leader said worried that I would kill him, Arora growled and stepped forward, "your the f***en Dark Fire pack aren't you?!" Arora growled threateningly, "I know you your one of the pack members from the Snow of Harmony pack that we pillaged, I don't know why he let you go tho, but now he wants you back!." the fake leader said bitterly, "lets se-" Arora was cut off by me "enough!." I ordered Arora stepped back, "you better not come back or next time I will kill you!" I threatened and got off of him, He stood up and ran off his mini pack followed, I snarled, "well looks like we are going to have a problem!." I said as I turned to my pack "come on!." I ordered as I walked calmly.  
~end of mini flash back~

I continued to patter along but his words kept replaying over, over and over again in my head, 'my leader Daikj, sent us to kill pack leaders and kill the males to tack there females!.' I sighed heavily. We come to the small river that ran down to the lake, we made our way up the hill towards the entrance of the den, I stopped at the entrance and allowed everyone to go first, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Jugo and Arora pattred slowly with Aira into the den, Aira slightly limping Arora looked tired and exhausted from all the running she did, running around scouting then running back to the den running around to fine Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Jugo, Hidan and Kakuzu, then leading the way back to Aira as fast as her paws could carry her, 'where would I be with out my pack!, haha dead out in the snow!.' I thought and chuckled softly, I stood from my sitting position and looked out into the setting sun, I turned my head in the direction of my den, I pattered into the dens entrance following the others through the tunnel to the entrance area.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Jugo, Arora and Aira slowly made their way to the sleeping area, I entered shortly after I watched as Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Jugo and Arora help Aira to her sleeping place, then Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke and Jugo went separate ways to do what ever it was as Arora lay next to Aira who had her head resting on the ground, Arora lay her head on Aira's neck and slowly fell asleep as did Aira, I noticed Unay wasn't in the den I looked around the sleeping area worriedly and alerted, "Rei where is Unay!?" I asked sternly trying to hid my worry and panic, "she is in the birth area Madara-sama!, she went into labour an hour ago Madara-sama." Rei answered immediately at the sound of her name from where she lay with Ren, I nodded my head in her direction and sprinted to the small tunnel to the left on the sleeping area there are more tunnels in the entrance area and one more in here besides the birth area, I ran through the short tunnel, I came to the small area at the end of the tunnel I looked around the birth area and saw Unay lying down in the left corner, I could hear puppies whining, I pattered slowly over to my mate and children.

"Welcome back dear!." Unay whispered to me as I approached, I made my way over to Unay and looked at the six little bundles suckling of Unay and fighting over the tits, I sat down on my hind legs close to Unay, I lowered my neck and nuzzled Unay with my muzzle Unay nuzzled me back, 'their beautiful my love!." I whispered softly to Unay, " aren't they dear!." Unay said proudly, I looked down at our puppies and watched as the crawled over each other and whimpered trying to get a drink of milk from Unay, I sighed happily and nuzzles Unay again.

(Konan's p.o.v).  
me and Pein lying beside each other as we watched from the resting place as Madara appeared with a pack of unknown wolves they where all different color's, I noticed Hidan and Kakuzu trialing behind the new pack of wolves, Arora Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke Jugo and Aira come into sight not long after Hidan and Kakuzu had appeared, I noticed Aira limping Arora beside her Itachi on the other side Jugo and Sasuke behind her and Kisame in front, "I wonder what's going on why is Madara leading a pack of unknown wolves!?." I asked the thin air not expecting a answer, "it's probably Madara's little brother visiting!, sometimes Madara's little brother visits or its around the other way Madara visits his little brother!." Pein explained nuzzling my neck and licking me, I turned my head and licked Pein on the nose, Pein moved his head away and licked me back we both started licking each others, ( I guess you could call it kissing in a wolves way -_-') tongues, "come lets go to our den!." Pein said sternly and stood from his siting position and pattered down the back of the mountain towards the lake, I followed suit, Pein and I made it to our den, me and Pein found this cave two months ago, Pein and I were taking a walk together, we both slipped past Madara and the others, we stumbled up pone this medium sized cave him and I keep it a secret and called it our den and secret meeting place.

Pein and I stood in the middle of our den licking each other (Mating scene skipped).  
Pein licked my face I licked him back and lay down Pein followed suit and lay next to me I curled up and feel asleep with Pein beside me.

(Sasori's p.o.v).  
I gritted my teeth, I was down by the lake getting a drink when I hear low crunches in the slowly melting snow, I lay down in a crouching position, I peeked through some bushes to see Pein and Konan pattering away from the den, I watched them patter off in the direction of the medium cave me and Arora found Aira in, 'should I follow them or should I turn around and act like I never saw them!, I better follow them they could just be looking for a rabbit yeah right stop living on false hope Sasori!, the big question is do I tell Madara-sama or not?." I thought to myself gritting my teeth together 'rule number 5 everyone must return back to the den before dark unless you've been ordered to do something or don't get back before dark!.' I thought to myself smartly, I slowly pattered off after them following there fresh paw prints.

'I just hope they don't mate that's the worst expectantly if Konan gets pregnant they will be banished and driven out of Madara-sama's territory or they will have to beg Madara-sama not to banish them or hope that Madara-sama lets them off the hook!, witch the first rule no mating unless you're the female alpha or male alpha! why oh why me why did I have to find them out!.' I thought to myself as I followed as a safe distance, I sat on a rock not far from the cave, I watched as they both pattered into the cave, I sighed and slowly pattered over the the entrance, I watched the scene with wide eyes.

'OMG! THEY JUST BROKE THE FIRST RULE! WHY ME!, MY EYES NOW I 'HAVE' TO TELL MADARA-SAMA!' I screamed in my head as I saw them mate and then lie down and sleep it off, I turned and trotted back towards the den, the sun was close to the mountains now leaving the snowy ground trees rocks bushes and sky a yellow pink mixed with a deep red and light orange and purple pink clouds that were splattered along the sky above, at the darker side of the sky star's slowly started to appear glittering the darkened sky with small light. I cursed myself silently, "dame f**k bi*ch sh*t cr*p je*k assh*ole bast*red DI*KFACE CU-" I cursed out aloud slowly to myself getting louder, but was I cut myself off when I saw Zetsu sitting on a rock looking curiously at me.

"What's the m-" Zetsu asked but I cut him off, "nothing!." I stated calmly as I passed Zetsu and went up the mountain to the resting place, Zetsu was hot on my tail, I could hear the crunching of melting snow under his weight and his light panting. Zetsu caught up and trotted beside me, "are you going to tell me we are partners after all and I won't tell a soul!." Zetsu tried to reason with me, I stopped half way up the mountain, Zetsu stopped too. I turned looking down as the paw prints in the soft watery snow, I sat down on my hind legs, Zetsu move beside me and sat down on his hind legs as well, I sighed out word.

"I was getting a drink from the lake when I saw Pein and Konan making their way to the cave me and Arora found Aira in, I followed them!, just as I expected the entered the cave I sneaked up to the entrance and peeked in to see them start mating and now I have to tell Madara or else I'll be kicked out for keeping is a secret from Madara-sama that's rule number 4!, that is if Madara finds out I knew and let them get away with it and telling on them is low very low!, but not telling Madara is betrayal and un-loyal to Madara-sama's trust and respect for me and I'm sure you know Madara-sama has little trust in new comers until they prove that they will not disobey him or betray him and to make matters worse but he is our father and he trusts us with his life!, if you betray Madara-sama you'll never EVER be trusted by him again if he even lets you stay that is!." I explained my heart out to Zetsu my younger brother I feared for them both but I know I have to tell Madara weather I like it or not.

I sighed and looked at Zetsu his eyes were wide open with shock, "wow I can't believe those two!." Zetsu stated not really knowing what to say. I nodded agreeing with him, I stood from My sitting position and pattered slowly up the mountain with Zetsu beside me, "are you going to tell Madara when we get back?." Zetsu asked, I looked into the sky and sighed "if Madara-sama asks where we were!." I stated calmly, Zetsu shifted uncomfortably, I noticed and stopped walking Zetsu stopped too.

"What?." I asked unsure, "um..well you see Madara-sama was the one who ordered me to come and find you Pein and Konan!, so he most defiantly will ask where you were and where is Pein and Konan!." Zetsu explained uneasy, I sighed, "I knew Madara-sama would notice!, well I have no choice I have to tell Madara-sama weather I like it or not!." I stated not really caring anymore, 'I'm not the one fouling around those two know the consequences for mating!, but I will not tack any pride in telling Madara-sama or for catching them out!.' I thought to myself as I slowly started pattering up the mountain to the resting place to get to the den. Me and Zetsu made our way to the resting place I took a deep breath in and realised it into the slightly cold night air, Zetsu lightly nudged me with his nose in a comforting way, I chuckled, "okay okay I'm going shees!." I stated lightly then trotted to the entrance of the den, Zetsu chuckled and followed shortly after, me and Zetsu came to the entrance area and continued on into the sleeping area, I scanned the place for Madara but saw I didn't see him, I left out my breath that I didn't know I was holding, I saw Aika softly pattering down the entrance to the birth chamber, 'oh miss Unay's finally had or is having her puppies!.' I thought to myself as I watched Aika disappear down the tunnel, I glanced at everyone in the cave I saw a small group of strange wolves in the far right corner away from our pack members, I noticed Arora was licking Aira, I pattered over to them in a harried manor, but I slowed down when I noticed. Arora was licking a wound on Aira's shoulder.

'Okay Sasori you need to calm down she's just healing her!, I have to stop letting this scenario form getting into my head!.' I thought to myself and approached them anyway, Zetsu was still at my side the entire time, "hey Arora and Aira, what happened why are you wounded and where's miss Unay and Madara and why are their strangers in our den?." I asked as I neared them, Arora looked up at me and smiled then move into a sitting position, Aira just looked at me weakly, "haha!, where have you been?, oh well!, miss Unay has had her puppies Madara is with her now comforting her or whatever he's doing down there that pack over there is Madara little brothers group he and his pack were the intruders!, Aira here was attacked by a short-coned f**ked bear while watching the intruders!." Arora explained in a smart but happy tone, "what about you where have you been?!." Arora asked happily I sat on my hind legs as did Zetsu.

"Well Zetsu me and Suigetsu were scouting but nothing new exciting or abnormal happened to us!, when we got back Zetsu and Suigetsu went into the den!, I when up to the resting place and took a nap!, when I awoke I was thirsty so I made my way down to the lake got my drink but I was destructed and Zetsu came to fine me but I was already on my way back!, then I had a talk with Zetsu then come back to the den!." I explained not going into detail. "okay cool!." Arora said hyperly, "where do you get the energy sis?!." Aira asked weakly not really waiting for a replie by curling up and slowly nodding off to sleep, "wow she looks tired!, but like what she asked where do you get the energy?!." I asked a little puzzles by Arora's hyperness, "that's a good question!, but I have no idea!." Arora exclaimed cheerfully, I sweat dropped and shook my head, "well I'm heading off to bed good night Sasori and Arora!." Zetsu said yawning tiredly, he stood and pattered over to his sleeping place, "good night Zetsu!." I said calmly, "good night Zetsu sleep tight!." Arora exclaimed happily and hyperly like, I glanced confused at Arora for a minute the shook my head.

"Well I better speak to Madara and go to bed!, but what I'm about to tell Madara there may not be any sleeping for maybe the entire pack including the new incomers!," I explained calmly as I stood from my sitting position, "ooo sounds bad!, well I'll be waiting!." Arora said cheerfully with excitement and curiosity eyes, my eye brow rose automatically, "good night Arora!." I said calmly then pattered over to the birth tunnel, "good night Sasori and good luck!." Arora called loudly, I chuckled then entered the birth tunnel. I came to the birthing entrance, I saw Madara sitting by Unay and Aika sitting aside near miss Unays head speaking with her, I pattered over slowly but made enough noise to be noticed.

Aika smiled at me then continued to talk to Unay, Madara turned his head, "good Sasori!, come look at your new brothers and sisters!, then we'll talk!." Madara-sama said in a low tone, his voice was full I pride and care, it was rear to see Madara like this, kinda shocking and kinda heart warming. I nodded my head and moved closer, I looked down at my six new siblings, I smiled softly as my eyes glazed over the six bundles of pure black fur, they'll get their true colour when they reach 3 weeks old about the same time they open their eyes, I looked and Madara who nodded and stood from is sitting position, Madara turned and headed out of the birth area into the sleeping area, I followed shortly after Madara started pattering to the exit of the birth area, Madara lead me to his sleeping place which is a boulder with a flat surface, sticking up in the air, Madara stopped near his sleeping place and turned to me, I sat on my hind legs as did Madara.

"Sasori where were you and where is Pein and Konan?." Madara asked sternly, I gulped, "I was down at the lake getting a drink!, I was about to go back to the den but then I saw Konan and Pein pattering in the direction of the medium sized cave me and Arora found Aira in!, I contemplated on whether or not to follow them!, I made my mine up and followed them!, soon enough we came to the cave I stayed a good distance from them so I wouldn't get caught!, as they when in I moved to the entrance and saw them...uh... courting then... mate!, Madara-sama!, I left soon after then I ran into Zestu!, then we came back to the den!." I explained calmly but lost my nerve when I hate to say it, I studied Madara who looked calm, 'that was defiantly not what I was expecting!.' I thought to myself waiting for Madara to say or do something, Madara sighed.

"I knew this would happen!, I've seen them together licking each other!, they really think I'm that dumb they've been at this since Konan joined the pack three years ago!, when I found her dyeing slowly in a hole with a thin layer of snow and carried her back to the den!, I always saw her as my own daughter but now that they have both mated I have no chose but to exile them both out of the den and out of my territory!, they both have betrayed me but not only me but you and the others of the pack and they broke the first rule!, I don't want to but if I don't then others will think it's okay that I won't kick them out if they mate!, I have no choice and don't worry Sasori I knew this would happen it is not your fault they will be kicked from the pack!, I'm sure they will do fine!, enough of this get some sleep I'll think it over and when they come back in the early morning I'll confront them about it!." Madara explained hurtful disappointed and angry, I nodded my head and stood from my sitting position and retired to my sleeping spot next to Zetsu I nodded off into a light sleep.

(Kage's p.o.v).  
I lay next to Nanay and watched her sleep when something caught my eye it was Madara and a young red wolf, I watched as Madara and the red wolf make their way over to a boulder that was sticking out of the ground with a flat surface, I watched as they both sat down, the red wolf started to speak, Madara just sat there listening, the red wolf stopped speaking, Madara sighed then started speaking, I noticed hurt disappointment and anger in Madara's face, 'hmm... I wonder what's wrong must be bad!.' I thought to myself as I watched the red wolf pattered away to a sleeping black and white wolf and lay down and fell asleep, I slowly stood from my sleeping position and pattered over to Madara who was still sitting near the bolder, "Madara what's the matter?, did something happen?." I asked softly and sat in front of him, Madara looked at me and sighed "it's a long story!, Kage and I'm sure your tired why don't you go get some sleep?." Madara gestured with his head to my pack's sleeping place.

"I have my life time to hear about a long story and I have all night so you might as well spill the beans and tell me!, we can sit here all night if you like!." I insisted and grinned in a wolfy way, Madara sighed. "my scout you know the white wolf you meet at the west side of my territory!, well she was given a message from a short-faced bear from his leader Daikj and I think is has something to do with the intrusion of a pack of black wolves with one grey which was their leader!, but he was a fake leader!, he threatened me to surrender and to kill me and kill the males and tack my females!, I haven't asked Aira yet because she was injured and she lost a little too much blood witch weakened her!, so I let her rest!, I'll ask her in the morning!, but that isn't the only thing it appears that my Beta or second in command as been caught mating with one of the Phi, Epsilon females!, so I have to banish my son and one of my females that I found and took in and by the sounds of it there will be a war between wolves and short-faced bears soon and to top it off my Mate is ill and has just had a litter of puppies!." Madara explained monotone.

"It will be okay Madara things are going to get worse before they get better and if you ever need me I'm always there all you have to do is find me and I'm sure Izuna will be there if you need him as well!, you are a strong wolf now you don't need me to babysit you anymore!, just remember this Madara have faith in your pack yourself and in me as well as your brother Izuna!, you need to let your family into help lifted the burden you are trying to carry alone!, look around you what do you see?." I explained wisely as I looked around at all the sleeping wolves and my pack in the huge cave/den of my little brothers, Madara looked around "I see a bunch off sleeping wolves!." Madara stated bluntly, I giggled and shook my head.

"No brother look closer!, I'll tell you what I see!, I see a happy, well feed, go lucky and free family!, they all love you so much they also hold great respect for you!, I'm sure if you told them to attack a rock they would!, I'm sure they have that much confidence in you and will follow you as their leader into battle no matter the odds!." I explained softly as I looked at the wolves laying in the dark den sleeping, I felt Madara look around, I looked back at Madara his face did not change from calm but is eyes betray him, his eyes looked softly at his pack, I smiled softly.

"So do you see now Madara the world is full of mystery and you don't have to be alone your only as alone as you chose to be!, your pack is your family and the same goes for me and Izuna we are after all your sister and brother!, sometimes you worries me!, no if you don't mind I'm going to sleep I've had a hard exhausting hurtful day!, good night brother!." I explained softly looking into Madara's eyes then I saw what I needed to see that spark he uses to have in his eyes, I stood from my sitting position 'my work is done!.' I thought to myself as I started pattering away, I paused and turned my head back to Madara.

"You don't have to be alone keep that in mind little brother!." I stated then continued back to my sleeping place near Nanay, I lay down and fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

(Madara's p.o.v).  
After my chats with Sasori and Kage who opened my eyes to my family, 'kage is right!, they are my family and I will die protecting them no matter what happens!, I trust my pack with my life!, I'll fight this threat!." I whispered to myself, I felt my soul flaring in my body, I pattered to the birth entrance, 'I know I'm suppose to sleep in my spot but I don't care Unay is everything to me it's my turn to show her my love!.' I thought to myself as I made my way through the tunnel that lead to the birth area, I pattered slowly over to Unay and the puppies, Unay was asleep and so were the pups, I lay down next to Unay with our awaking her I lay my head on her neck softly and soon fell into a light sleep. 

**The end of Chapter 5.**

 **Follow and Review please, thank you,** **Did this one sometime in 2012. Just did a bit of editing it as I went.**


End file.
